Stasis
by TVfan
Summary: seventh in series Both the Maximals and the Predicons begin a race to find and activate the stasis pods that crashed to Earth when the alien construct was destroyed. Little do either of them know, but there is a third party involved in the contest as well
1. Chapter 1

Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Transmetal Madness".

Stasis

By TVfan

**The Ark**

Rapther sat quietly at her monitoring station that she had been assigned to for the night. Nothing much had been going on. The madness concerning the transmetal driver was over and both the Maximals and Predicons had moved on to the seemingly boring activity of their patrols. That left the transmetal female the freedom to ponder on things.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Rattrap asked from the other station nearby.

"Nothing important," Rapther sighed back.

"I do that most of the time," Rattrap answered, "I doubt you're doing that."

The female raptor sighed again, "Well, if you must know, I was wondering about what we are going to do now."

"We fight Megatron, that's what," Rattrap answered simply.

"Yes, we will be doing that," Rapther nodded, "But what about the Axalon's stasis pods? Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Inferno, Quickstrike, the new Terrorsaur, the new Scorpinok, and I were activated from them. How many of them are left, and where are they?"

Rattrap paused, "Well that certainly ain't unimportant. Unfortunately, I don't know."

"I guess it'll be something I have to bring up in the next strategy meeting," Rapther commented before returning her attention to the screens in front of her.

The next morning, the Maximals and Blackarachnia held their daily strategy meetings. This was usually when Optimus assigned patrols or who had monitor duty.

"First off, did the scanners pick up anything over night?" Optimus asked.

"Just da crickets," Rattrap answered, "Nothing ta get worked up over."

Optimus sighed, "Yes, Megatron is still being quiet. He's got to be planning something."

"We will be ready whenever he tries anything," Silverbolt vowed.

The Maximal commander nodded, "Any new business?"

It was Rapther who motioned for Optimus's attention. The Maximal commander turned his head to listen to what the femmebot wanted to say.

"What about the Axalon's stasis pods?" Rapther asked, "There's got to be more of them out there."

Optimus was quiet for a few seconds. After a short while, the Maximal commander began to answer the femmebot's question.

"I don't think we really know about what happened to them," Optimus sighed, "Megatron launched his massive offensives concerning the time stream and the transmetal driver, we haven't had any time to even consider the crashed stasis pods."

"We might want to take of that now," Rhinox commented, "Megatron hasn't done anything for a while now. Making sure how many pods we've found and how many have been activated and how many are left will be important when the Beast Wars are over."

"But the manifest that shows how many stasis pods were on the Axalon is currently in the Axalon's hard drive," Cheetor pointed out.

"And under water," Optimus sighed.

"Let fishface get it," Rattrap commented pointing to Depthcharge.

"Quit calling me that," Depthcharge growled at the transmetal rat.

"Wouldn't do any good," Rhinox commented, "The water has probably made the entire thing worthless by now anyway."

"If the water made the computer worthless, why did ya send me after Sentinel?" Rattrap demanded in an irritated voice.

"The computer itself is probably fine, but the navigation and manifests for the Axalon were in a section of the bridge that took the most serious damage from the ship's fall from the cliff," Rhinox explained, "The water has likely to caused problems with the electrical circuitry when all the airtight compartments were broken."

"But the computer is still in tact?" Optimus asked.

"Probably, since Sentinel was still in tact when Megatron stole it," Rhinox sighed, "But whoever tries to recover it is likely to be electrocuted trying to get it."

"Let's not do that," Cheetor commented.

"We'll just have to do some estimates then," Optimus sighed, "Can you get started on that, Rhinox?"

Rhinox nodded, "I should have everything calculated by this evening."

"What about dealing with Megatron?" Dinobot growled from his end of the table, "He is surely not to let the Ark go unmolested if we go on some search for the pods."

"They're Maximals, Dinobot," Rapther argued firmly, "We can not let them be captured by the Predicons or activate and leave them alone on a strange planet."

"Then we should worry about activating them after Megatron has been defeated," Dinobot retorted, "If we're scouring the globe for stasis pods, he could either attack the defenseless Ark, or attack us one by one. He has Sentinel and the program is working."

"I agree with the male Predicon on this," Depthcharge spoke up, "Let's beat Megatron and take care of 'X' first. It'll make things a lot easier."

"What if Megatron decides to hunt down the stasis pods himself?" Silverbolt asked.

"Dealing with that will be for a later meeting, after Rhinox has completed all the estimates that we will need," Optimus sighed, "Until then, it would be safest to keep up our patrol and monitoring activities and wait for Megatron to make the first move."

**Predicon Base**

Megatron paced inside his private office inside the Predicon base. The Predicon tyrant was still furious over his recent defeat concerning the transmetal driver. Yes he gained two new Predicons, and mad Waspinator and Inferno transmetal twos, but Dinobot, Cheetor, and Blackarachnia had also become transmetal twos and the transmetal driver had been lost to him. The device was somewhere inside the Ark now, and he knew that he couldn't assault the ship directly, without risking damage to not only the original Autobots but the Decepticons that were also in the ship.

It was the fact that he could not directly attack the Ark that frustrated the Predicon tyrant the most. It had produced a stalemate that would not bode well for him the longer it went on. Cybertron would never give up the hunt for Optimus Primal until they either found the missing Maximal or found proof that he had been terminated. In the meantime, there had been nothing that might help Megatron win the war against the Maximals. No new alien device. No recently discovered stasis pod, although none of the Predicons had been sent beyond areas that they had routinely patrolled earlier in the conflict.

Megatron was meanwhile left trying to think of something that could help him win the war with the Maximals.

"It's the Ark," Megatron growled to himself, "I've got to find a way to get them out of there."

Megatron continued his pacing as his thoughts continued.

"Of course, they won't leave if there is no reason to leave," Megatron thought, "And the Ark and specifically the destruction of Optimus Prime and the ancient Autobots was one of my primary goals. This means there is very little that I can do that would make them want to leave."

Megatron then continued pacing for a few moments before he suddenly stopped and snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" Megatron announced triumphantly, and pressed a nearby intercom button, "Ravage, call everyone in from their patrols. I have figured out our next plan."

"Very well sir," Ravage answered over the intercom.

**Elsewhere**

"You know, thinking about what Rapther said earlier has made me kind of curious," Silverbolt commented as he and Blackarachnia made their way along their patrol area.

"Oh not you too!" Blackarachnia sighed, "The last thing I need is more goody-goody Maximals to have around."

"Would you rather have several new Predicons that are all loyal to Megatron?" Silverbolt asked back.

Blackarachnia sighed, knowing that he'd have her beat there. After a short silence, she did speak up.

"We've looked all over the areas in this area," Blackarachnia commented, "If we go out looking for stasis pods we will be spreading ourselves out pretty thin and looking around the entire globe. That'll make finding the pods pretty difficult, and if Megatron isn't looking for them, it'll put us in a pretty dangerous position."

"In trouble if we undertake the quest," Silverbolt mused, "In trouble if we don't. It doesn't look like we have much of a chance of avoiding a risk."

"So what do you think we should do?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Right now, I'd tend to agree with Rapther," Silverbolt answered, "We ought to find the stasis pods now, before it's time to return to Cybertron. We're more likely to miss one if we wait till it's time to return home to start looking. Especially if we have to go around the planet."

"You're practicing that 'knight in shining armor' routine again," Blackarachnia commented.

"And who said being a knight was a bad thing?" Silverbolt questioned, "It gives one purpose."

"So you believe your purpose should be to activate every little stasis pod that we haven't found yet?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"At the moment," Silverbolt answered slowly, "Yes."

Blackarachnia sighed and followed him on his patrol.

"I can remember how many stasis pods were on the Axalon," Cheetor commented as he Rattrap made their way along the cliffs near where the old Maximal base had been.

"Dat is why we aren't doing the calculations," Rattrap answered him as he flicked a small rock down and listened to the splash as it hit the river water below them.

"Hope we can find them quickly," Cheetor sighed, "I wouldn't want to be out there alone and simply waiting to be activated."

"They ain't aware of how long they're in the pod, kid," Rattrap answered, "Besides, why would you want to find them quickly? Anxious to come back here and see nothing?"

"I'm not a kid," Cheetor growled back, "And Megatron could try something while we're out rescuing the stasis pods. That's why I want this to be a short mission."

The transmetal two cheetah's response was almost enough to make Rattrap scoot back a bit. Rattrap wasn't about to admit it, but the feline transformer had become slightly irritable at times since he'd become a transmetal two. That was more then enough to make the programmed rat 'instincts' that Rattrap possessed nervous.

"Cyber-puberty," Rattrap muttered as he continued to follow Cheetor, "Either way, ol' buddy, if we do go lookin' for stasis pods, I'd prefer that it take a while. Ya know what I'm sayin'? A nice vacation."

"A vacation?" Cheetor questioned, "You gotta be kidding."

"Yeah a vacation," Rattrap shot back, "The ability to just lie down and say, 'let someone else deal with it'. That's why I can't wait for the Beast Wars to be over."

**Predicon Base**

"The Beast Wars have currently reached a stalemate," Megatron began as he addressed his followers inside the area that had been the bridge of his ship, "Sentinel makes it impossible for the Maximals to simply try an assault against our positions here while the risk of damaging the Ancient Decepticons prevents us from assaulting the Ark."

The other Predicons watched on in silence as Megatron continued to explain his latest scheme.

"Since we have not found any new alien devices that could help us in our struggle and have lost the Golden Disks, which prevent us from knowing of the existence of others," Megatron continued, "We must take new tactics to win the current war with Optimus Primal."

"This better involve killing something," Rampage growled from his position, "You've lead us to defeat too much."

Megatron scowled at the transmetal crab, and then turned to Terrorsaur. The new Predicon opened a chest compartment and squeezed his own spark with a cruel smile. Megatron stifled a laugh as he watched Rampage cringe with pain at his feet.

"Do not challenge me," Megatron growled at the crab, "Now, as I was saying, our bases are protected by measures that neither I nor Optimus can overcome without taking serious risk. We can not risk damaging or destroying the Ancient Decepticons while Optimus can not jeopardize his mission when he interfered with my plans, beginning the Beast Wars. He wants to take us alive."

Megatron then paused for a moment and then began again, "But the Beast Wars will be ours, yes. We must lay siege to the Ark."

"What?" Ravage gasped, "You just admitted we couldn't assault the Ark and now you want to lay siege to it?"

Megatron turned to face the black panther transformer as Ravage continued.

"Wouldn't laying siege to the ship also risk damaging the Ancient Decepticons?" Ravage questioned.

"The siege will only be a diversion," Megatron explained, "Our shots will be aimed mostly at he ground around the Ark, but close enough to make Optimus think we're aiming for the ship. He will then send out his Maximals to take out our positions. We will in turn destroy them as they come out to challenge us."

"The Ark is out of the range of the Darkside's guns," Tarantulus pointed out.

"We can either move the guns we have or manufacture new cannons that have an extended range," Megatron explained, "We have the ability to power them. That is not the problem, no. The problem is in the manpower."

"We are all the Predicons on this planet," Rampage pointed out, "What do you plan to do? Hire those little organic apes?"

Megatron frowned and Terrorsaur tortured Rampage once again by applying pressure to his spark.

"No," Megatron said firmly, "The key to solving the manpower problem is from our first victory in the war. The shooting down of the Axalon."

"Axalon shot Darkside down too," Waspinator commented.

"Yes," Megatron nodded, "But the Axalon was carrying stasis pods and jettisoned them all. Thanks to the alien's first attack and the resulting quantum surge, all of the stasis pods are now on Earth. All we have to do is find them and reprogram them."

"What of the Maximals, royalty?" Inferno asked.

"They are of no major concern," Megatron waved them off, "For the moment. Your primary objective is to find and activate as many stasis pods as possible. Even if it means going around the globe to find them. It will lull the Maximals into a false sense of security."

"I'd best get to work then," Ravage commented, knowing the story of how the Predicons had detected the pod that resulted in the activation of Rapther.

Ravage knew that the Maximals had received a lucky break when Dinobot had stumbled across Rampage activating the pod, and knew that the Maximals lacked the technology to really track down the remaining pods, even if Blackarachnia shared the same story with the Maximals as Megatron had shared with him. Even if Megatron's idea of a 'fake' siege wouldn't work, searching out the other stasis pods would increase the Predicon forces and give Megatron a better chance at winning the Beast Wars.

**The Ark**

It was well after dark when Rhinox had finished all the calculations involving the Axalon's stasis pods. Optimus had been sure to make sure that all the Maximal's patrol groups returned to the Ark when the sun had set. Once again, the Maximals and Blackarachnia gathered in a large room that they had decided to use as a conference room.

"I've finished all the calculations required to know the scope of the mission we will eventually have to face concerning the Axalon's remaining stasis pods," Rhinox announced as all the Maximals gathered inside the room.

"So what do you have?" Optimus asked.

"Well," Rhinox began, "As we know, the Axalon was a Skybox Class Exploration ship. We were actually on a deep space exploration mission when we learned that Megatron stole the Golden Disks."

Rhinox glanced at all the original Maximals, to get nods of agreement and remembering the original mission that the Axalon had sent on. Rhinox then looked down toward several datapads that sat at his end of the table and then looked up again.

"Please keep in mind that these are only estimates, since we can not get the Axalon's manifests," Rhinox sighed, "Okay, the maximum number of stasis pods that a Skybox Class ship can carry is known to be one hundred. Of these hundred, it is common that half of the protoforms are actually blanks, having no spark. Now, not all ships carry stasis pods with blank protoforms, but the Axalon for obvious reasons wasn't one of those ships, so we must assume there were fifty blanks and fifty active pods launched when we were forced to crash land the Axalon."

"Why that many blanks?" Cheetor asked, "Did the bots who wrote the manual expect a lot of incidents like the one Optimus got into when he destroyed the alien 'death ray'?"

"Situations where a transformer is seriously damaged and his body can not be repaired by the CR chambers and must have his spark transferred to a new body is actually quite rare," Rhinox answered, "The use of blanks is mostly an alternate method of producing new transformers."

"Alternate?" Silverbolt asked, his own curiosity awakened.

"Traditional Cybertronian 'reproduction' involves the activation of a spark and specialized manufacturing of a body on Cybertron or on a world directly controlled by either Maximals or Predicons," Rhinox explained, "The problem is that Cybertron maintains several different colonies or outposts on planets that it does not control. And since the 'factories' required to build the body and the link to the Oracle and Matrix to activate a new spark take time, colony populations remained relatively static until the present transformers could finish constructing the devices."

Rhinox paused for a moment before continuing, "Then thirty years after the Great War ended, science advanced. Modern protoform technology was invented, which didn't require a massive factory to build a body, especially since it doesn't take much to manufacture the various pieces of nanotechnology that make up a protoform. This reduced the amount of work that needed to be done on colony planets. This wasn't the only development to occur."

Rhinox sighed before continuing, "About fifty years after protoform technology, a certain discovery on an obscure Maximal colony changed all thoughts about how and where new transformers can come from."

"What?" Cheetor asked.

"Didn't ya pay attention in Cybeology class, kid?" Rattrap taunted, "He's gettin' ta the Fertex discovery."

Rhinox nodded, "Fertex was a Maximal leader and very much in love with a femmebot that lived in the same colony. About three months after their joining, Fertex and his partner appeared at the protoform 'factory' requesting a protoform be made for immediate joining with a spark. This confused the workers since they weren't to begin doing this until after the link with Matrix and Oracle had been completed, but then to their further surprise, Fertex's partner produced an active spark from a specialized chamber that she had been carrying with her."

Rhinox then glanced at Optimus for a moment, and continued, "The workers completed the requested protoform, on the condition that the spark and the resulting transformer could be analyzed. As a result, they learned the transformer had physical similarities to both Fertex and his partner, and his spark had energy signatures to that of Fertex and his partner. This led to a further investigation of all Cybertronians, especially since the studies with Fertex showed that spark that his partner produced was 'descended' from Fertex and his partner."

Rhinox sighed again, "The research discovered that male and female Cybertronians have the ability to produce a spark on their own, which means that a 'link' with the Matrix and Oracle are not entirely necessary."

"Showing why there are bots and femmebots," Blackarachnia commented, "What does that have to do with our CURRENT situation?"

"I was merely answering a question," Rhinox sighed.

"It's off topic," Dinobot growled, "What is our strategy?"

"Rhinox hasn't given all of the information given the situation concerning the Axalon's stasis pods," Optimus said firmly, "Let him explain."

"Back to the subject at hand," Rhinox sighed, "When the Axalon crash landed, we left at most one hundred stasis pods, with at most fifty blanks and fifty active protoforms. Here is a list of the known active protoforms that were activated. Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, and Rapther were all activated as Maximals. Blackarachnia, Inferno, Quickstrike, and Rampage."

Rhinox then picked up another datapad, "Of the blank protoforms that have been activated, we used one to transfer Optimus's spark from the location that the transwarp explosion had sent it to bring Optimus back and Megatron used two to activate the new Terrorsaur and Scorpinok. That makes eleven total stasis pods activated, mostly active protoforms. There should be forty two active protoforms left and forty seven blank protoforms left. All of which are scattered about the planet."

"I'm going to assume that since we're still talking about this, our next goal is to retrieve those pods," Blackarachnia commented, "Do you know how to find them? It could take years with all of us searching aimlessly."

"I was actually hoping you could answer that question," Rhinox sighed, "After Rampage's pod was found, we suddenly lost all radio signals from all of the stasis pods that landed on Earth."

"We first assumed that all the protoforms had been worn out from either exposure to the quantum surge or nearby energon," Optimus commented, "But, then Dinobot discovered Rampage trying to activate Rapther's pod."

"You guys didn't detect the pod's radio signal?" Blackarachnia asked.

"No," Optimus sighed, "Dinobot only found and activated Rapther because he happened to be in the area."

"Now that's strange," Blackarachnia said, "I was on monitoring duty on the Darkside at that time. I picked up an obscure radio transmission coming from a jungle region, not too far away from where the Axalon was. After analyzing the signal, I found out that it was in fact a stasis pod, but I still couldn't explain why you didn't have at least three Maximals around the pod."

"What was the radio signal's frequency?" Rhinox asked.

"I can't remember the exact number, but I do know the signal was somewhat weak and the pulse was very slow," Blackarachnia answered.

Rhinox made an 'um-hm' noise and began to look at his datapads.

"What is it, Rhinox?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing," Rhinox answered, "The stasis pods have only moved on to their chief security program. The radio signal automatically changed after they hadn't been activated after a certain time, to make sure that someone who wasn't looking for them wouldn't stumble upon them and take the pod with them."

"That will make the job easier then," Cheetor said hopefully, "Just run a scan on that radio frequency and we'll know the location of the pods."

"It's not that easy," Rhinox sighed, "the Ark has the power to scan the globe, but it can not pick up the radio signals that the stasis pods are now using. Its technology is simply too old for that."

"Prime," Optimus sighed.

"All the more reason to focus on defeating Megatron, first," Dinobot growled, "And worry about the pods later."

"But the protoforms in those pods are other warriors too," Rapther argued, "We can't let them just lay out there alone and vulnerable to Megatron."

"We don't know Megatron is looking for them," Depthcharge pointed out, "I'm with the Predicon on this one. It's a diversion. I would much rather be hunting down 'X' then these protoforms."

"On top of it," Blackarachnia added, "Megatron has Sentinel. He'll know if we leave the Ark and he'll have a fairly good idea as to where we're going. If he believes the Ark to be lightly defended, he'll assault it in full force once all the search parties are far enough away and try to kill Optimus Prime again."

"Which we can not allow," Optimus sighed and then turned to Rhinox, "Is there anyway you could rig some small tracking device that could pick up the radio signal from the stasis pods?"

"I could," Rhinox sighed, "But I think we only have enough raw materials around here for two or three, and they'll take time to manufacture."

Optimus sighed and then looked down at the table, deep in thought. After a few moments, Optimus decided to voice his decision.

"Knowing the importance of protecting the Ark, we can not allow it to be lightly defended," Optimus sighed, "but Rapther's point is also valid. Those are Maximal stasis pods out there, and they shouldn't have to be vulnerable to discovery by the Predicons. Especially since Megatron may decide that he can only achieve victory through numbers and may begin his own search."

Optimus sighed as he watched Dinobot and Depthcharge both frown.

"Since we only have the abilities to make a small number of tracers, only three Maximals will go out to look for the stasis pods," Optimus said firmly, "Silverbolt, Depthcharge, and Cheetor, recovering the pods will be your job. Cheetor can run faster then any other transformer here. Silverbolt and Depthcharge's ability to fly will enable them to cover more ground faster. Depthcharge's ability to go underwater will also help in recovering any pods that went under water. The rest of us will remain close to the Ark and make sure that Megatron doesn't try anything to attack it."

"I'd better get to work on the tracers," Rhinox commented as he got up and headed for his own private lab that he had set up.

"You'll head out on the mission once the tracer's are ready," Optimus spoke to Silverbolt, Depthcharge, and Cheetor.

**Predicon Base**

"I've completed the scan along the radio frequency that Blackarachnia found when Rapther's pod was discovered," Ravage commented, "The total number of signals matches the number that you predicted."

Megatron smiled and took the datapads that Ravage handed him. He looked at each, chuckling as he did so.

"I should have thought of this a long time ago," Megatron laughed, "Since the Maximals have made no effort to recover their lost stasis pods, we will soon have quite an army, yes."

"Yes," Ravage nodded, "I have also marked the locations on a map of the planet. Everything is ready."

"Excellent," Megatron smiled and then turned to the other Predicons who were standing behind him, "You will all divide into teams of two to begin hunting down the stasis pods. If you run into any Maximals while you're out, destroy them."

Inferno took one and left with Waspinator following closely behind. Terrorsaur took one and lead Rampage out, while Scorpinok took one and lead Tarantulus out.

"I seem ta be the only one left," Quickstrike commented, seeing that there was no one else around, "Unless Ravage is going."

"You will be coming with me," Megatron informed the smaller fuzor, "Ravage will remain here to guard the base and keep Sentinel running."

"Okay, boss," Quickstrike answered, sounding excited to be going somewhere, "Let's go!"

The fuzor then scuttled as quickly as he could and in a very excited manner. Megatron only followed in a slow and patient pace.

**Far Away**

"Their war continues," an echoing voice spoke over through what looked like a massive nebula, "And continues to change the future as we planned it."

"The Transmetal Driver was not intended for Megatron and his forces," another added, "Or his Maximal enemies."

"We may need to intervene directly in their conflict and bring it to an end," the first said firmly.

"Megatron's base will be easy to destroy," the second agreed, "But the Ark can not be attacked. We will need to destroy the Maximals outside their base."

"We'll need an army for that," the first pointed out.

"The Maximals's own stasis pods will serve that purpose," the second said confidently as a small orb of some energy came and floated out above the nebula, "It will bond with one of the their pods and will raise the army that will defeat our enemies."

The orb then began flying away from where the two voices where speaking.

"Then we will need to begin work on the army's leader," the first voice said in a confident voice.

**To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Transmetal Madness".

Stasis, Chapter 2

By TVfan

**Space**

A small sphere containing a white glow flew through space at a high rate of speed. It was destined for a relatively moderate sized planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Containing deep blue oceans and ground varying from green to brown, depending on the terrain and home to all the problems that his race thought they were having. The orb flew faster then any known spacecraft and was quickly coming up on the planet… Earth.

**The Ark**

Depthcharge flew out from the Maximal base and headed directly for the ocean. He had his tracer with him and was pleased by the fact that Rhinox had made sure that the device was water-proof.

"Optimus to Depthcharge, come in," came Optimus's voice over the radio.

"I just left the base, Primal, this had better be good," Depthcharge answered.

"Good luck," the Maximal commander replied back, almost cheerily.

"Thanks," Depthcharge grumbled.

Cheetor began running north from the Maximal base at high speed, using the rocket attached to his back to increase his speed as he went. His small tracer device was conveniently stored in a compartment in his shoulder, and the transmetal two cheetah would stop to check it every couple of hundred miles to check for a signal.

"I hope we can recover all of the pods," Cheetor commented to himself as he ran.

Silverbolt flew in a eastward direction from the Ark on his journey to find any lost stasis pods. The Maximal fuzor knew he was taking a serious risk in taking this direction, as he was more likely to run into Predicon patrols or come within firing range of the Predicon base, but his knight-like persona drove him to take the risk.

"If I succeed, this will surely be a great quest," Silverbolt thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Optimus, Rhinox, Dinobot, Rapther, Rattrap, and Blackarachnia watched their three comrades head out.

"How do you think they will do?" Optimus asked.

"That depends," Rhinox answered with a sigh, "If Megatron is indeed searching for the stasis pods we'll get about half of them, if Megatron isn't, we'll probably get most, if not all of them."

"I still feel this is a strategic error," Dinobot growled, "If Megatron is looking, we should attack and destroy their base while it's weakly defended, not send three transformers out on a global crusade to find stasis pods."

"The pods represent Maximal warriors," Rapther argued, "We rescue them, and our position is stronger."

"It would be easier to wait until the Beast Wars are over," Dinobot answered, "When we are not distracted by having to fight the Predicons."

"The decision has already been made, Dinobot," Optimus said firmly, "Cheetor, Silverbolt, and Depthcharge are looking for the stasis pods and that is final. Do you understand?"

Dinobot gave a growling sigh, "Affirmative."

"So what now?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Rhinox and I will work the monitors for now," Optimus answered, "You four will have to cover all the normal patrol routes until we recover the stasis pods. If you run into any trouble from the Predicons, radio back to the Ark and I will come as quickly as I can to help."

"Right," Rattrap answered.

Dinobot and Rapther then walked silently into the forest while Blackarachnia reluctantly followed Rattrap in a different direction. Optimus and Rhinox watched them before walking slowly back into the Ark.

"Those four won't be enough if Megatron attacks in full force," Rhinox commented.

"I know," Optimus commented, "That's partly why I'm taking this risk. We always get caught trying to protect multiple areas because we can never be certain as to where Megatron strikes next. Hopefully with the remaining stasis pods activated, we can avoid all that."

Rhinox nodded in agreement, "All we need is for Megatron not to notice that we're weak right now."

**Elsewhere**

The first pod that Megatron and Quickstrike came to was several miles northeast of the Darkside's crash site. The large transmetal two dragon transformer had to carry the smaller Predicon fuzor, but it was nothing that bothered Megatron. Quickstrike was largely loyal. Not the brightest of transformers, but loyal. And he had dealt with Tarantulus and Rampage, so he had no fear of insurrections against him within the Predicon faction. Megatron was also quite certain that Optimus was not doing anything to recover the pods, and felt that soon he would have an irresistible army to crush the Maximals with.

"There, boss, it's all cleaned up," Quickstrike reported as he finished dusting sand off of it.

"Ah yes," Megatron smiled as he knelt beside the pod, "The first new transformer to join the Predicon ranks. And it's not a blank, so it is useful."

Quickstrike glanced at the river that flowed nearby and then at the surrounding desert.

"What do ya suppose its beast mode is gonna be?" Quickstrike asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Megatron answered as he began the activation process, replacing the original Maximal personality chip with that of a Predicon.

"Pod activation procedure has begun," the pod's computer announced, "scanning for compatible life forms."

A small spherical scanning device raised itself from its pod and emitted a short pulse. A few seconds later, the device was lowered back into the pod. The computer then began speaking again.

"Compatible life form found, beginning replication process," the computer announced.

Megatron and Quickstrike then stepped back and watched as the lid to the stasis pod began to bounce up and down as the occupant of the pod began to emerge from it. What emerged was a large crocodile, light green in color, its 'scales' growing lighter closer to its belly until the scales looked almost yellow. It looked up at the large dragon transformer and the smaller fuzor from behind cold yellow optics.

"Jawbreaker, TERRORIZE!" the transformer announced in a powerful voice.

The transformers sides opened and its head and tail moved to become its arms while a pair of legs folded down below it and a helmeted head emerged up to look at the other Predicons present.

"Ah, Jawbreaker, welcome to the Predicons," Megatron greeted, "I am your commander, Megatron."

"Who's the runt?" Jawbreaker asked in a growling voice.

"He is called Quickstrike," Megatron answered.

"What are your orders, Megatron?" Jawbreaker asked as he half bowed to the Predicon tyrant.

"We are currently on a recruiting drive looking Maximal stasis pods that have crashed to this planet's surface," Megatron explained, "You are to aide Quickstrike and me in finding these pods and activating them as Predicons."

"Yes, sir," Jawbreaker answered.

**Darkside**

Ravage sat quietly in the Predicon base's main computer area following all the various scans that the base's equipment had registered. All the Predicons besides himself were beyond the range of the ship's scanners and communications links. He followed that there were four Maximals on patrol, so that seemed to satisfy his faith in Megatron's plan. He sat their quietly when Sentinel sounded a loud alarm.

"Attention," Sentinel announced, "Alien signature approaching planet."

Ravage quickly turned his focus to analyzing the signature. It seemed to be nothing more then an energy pulse, but from what the black transmetal Predicon had been told about the Beast Warriors encounters with the aliens, anything alien either represented something that would help or prove catastrophically dangerous.

"Can you identify where it is headed?" Ravage questioned the program.

"Far continent in a northwestern direction," Sentinel answered.

"Direct threat to the base?" Ravage asked.

"Minimal," Sentinel answered.

"Track the signal as long as possible," Ravage instructed, "I will begin contacting the others."

**The Ark**

"You're sure it's alien?" Optimus asked as he looked over Rhinox's shoulder.

"The signature doesn't match anything that Cybertron has ever produced," Rhinox answered.

"Prime," Optimus commented, "Where is it headed?"

Rhinox then turned a planetary map that was on a nearby screen and pointed to particular point on the map.

"My best guess is that it's headed here," Rhinox answered.

"Why there?" Optimus wondered aloud.

"Many of the alien devices we've encountered seemed to be for scientific purposes," Rhinox commented, "Our war with the Predicons has resulted in the destruction of most of these devices. I believe that these aliens are largely scientists and merely want to continue their experiments."

"What about the various incidents that did not involve scientific study?" Optimus asked, "Their torturing of Airazor? Trying to destroy the planet? The strange device that captured Airazor and Tigatron? Whoever these aliens are, they've proved that they don't like us."

Rhinox only sighed, "They are strict in that regard. What do you intend to do Optimus?"

"It's not headed for the Ark, so it's not a direct threat to us right now," Optimus commented, "But it could interfere with the teams we have out looking for the stasis pods."

"You can't leave to intercept the aliens," Rhinox commented, "If Megatron was to attack the Ark…"

"Make contact with Cheetor, Silverbolt, and Depthcharge," Optimus ordered, "Let them know that we have picked up an alien signal and that they are to avoid any and all contact with anything that the aliens are doing. We don't want to agitate them."

Rhinox nodded, and immediately moved to the communications center.

**On the other side of the World**

The small orb that had flown through space and arrived on the planet Earth flew straight toward a stasis pod that had landed safely on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The pod was a blank, and shortly after the orb flew into it, the pod's computer immediately activated.

"Spark presence noted," the pod's computer spoke out.

Inside the pod, the personality chip changed. The Maximal symbol was replaced by a new symbol. It wasn't a Predicon symbol or related to any symbol ever used by Cybertronians. It resembled a human skull with long hairs circling the top of the skull.

"Scanning for compatible life forms," the pod's computer spoke and then finished after a few seconds, "Compatible life form, found."

Shortly after the computer finished, a large vulture emerged from inside the pod. It slowly hopped over to the cliff edge.

"Scavanger, ORGANIZE!" the transformer announced and transformed to its robot mode.

Scavanger activated a personal communications device and began to send a transmission back to the nebula from which he had come.

"I have arrived on Earth," Scavanger reported, "And will soon begin raising the army that is needed."

"Good," a voice answered through the transmission, "Once you have activated the army you are to wait until the General arrives."

"Yes, my Lord," Scavanger responded.

"You may go about your mission," a second voice ordered.

"Of course, my Lord," Scavanger responded and leaped into the air.

**Elsewhere**

The small tracking device that Rhinox had given Depthcharge had lead the transmetal manta ray to a spot of relatively shallow water, not far from the shore. His optics could see several sea loins swimming nearby in areas where the water had become even shallower. He couldn't see into the deeper waters behind him but he was sure that there were several other animals nearby.

Depthcharge carefully began the activation process. He largely ignored the pod's computer as it spoke and continued to perform the tasks needed to activate the pod. Shortly after, the pod's lid began opened and moderately sized shark transformer, swam slowly out of the pod. Depthcharge watched as a real shark began chasing the sea loins behind the new transformer.

"Cybershark, MAXIMIZE!" the new Maximal announced and transformed to his robot mode.

Depthcharge watched calmly as the Cybershark seemed to float in front of him for a moment.

"Cybershark, reporting for duty, sir," Cybershark reported to Depthcharge.

Depthcharge nodded, "I am called Depthcharge. Our current mission, Cybershark, is to find and activate all the protoforms that are under water as Maximals. If we find any blanks, we are to take them with us."

"The pods have been scattered and lost, then," Cybershark mused, "A very important task. How many pods have been found so far?"

"You're the first that I've found," Depthcharge answered, "I do not know about the others, but let's just say there are a lot we need to look for."

Cybershark nodded.

"Let's go," Depthcharge commanded.

**Mainland**

Cheetor had followed his tracking signal a small island just north of the continent on which the Beast Wars had been taking place. He had to use the rocket on his back in order to get to the island, but that was no problem for the transmetal two cheetah. His tracking device lead him to a small valley in the center of the island. The youngest Maximal marveled at the peaceful nature of the land around him.

"Man this is a nice place," Cheetor commented.

He slowly approached the pod and began the activation processes. He ignored the pod's computer as it slowly activated the protoform inside. After a few seconds the lid opened and revealed a butterfly, which began hovering above the pod on its brightly colored wings.

"Flutter, MAXIMIZE," the transformer announced and transformed to its robot mode.

Cheetor stood surprised by the whole thing. Fluttering on its wings was a teenaged femmebot.

"Well, hello," Flutter said cheerfully, "Who are you?"

Cheetor coughed slightly to clear his throat and answered, "I'm Cheetor. Welcome to the Maximals."

Flutter looked around for a few moments and then turned her gaze back to the transmetal two cheetah, "We're the only two here."

"Oh, we're not the only two on the planet," Cheetor explained, "You see a long while back your pod was on the Maximal ship Axalon. We intercepted a Predicon ship, the Darkside, under the command of a Predicon named Megatron. We shot the ship down, but ended up crashing ourselves. In the process all our pods were forced to be put into a safe orbit but they all eventually crashed. I'm right now on a mission to recover the crashed stasis pods."

"Glad to see we're so important to you people," Flutter retorted.

"It's a complicated situation," Cheetor sighed, "I can explain as I continue my mission, if you'll come with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Flutter asked.

"Not much of one," Cheetor answered.

**Elsewhere**

Inferno and Waspinator found the first pod on their map half buried in mud on the edge of a small grove of trees.

"We now have our first addition to the colony," Inferno spoke triumphantly as he landed next to the pod.

"Waspinator does not see any animals," Waspinator pointed out.

"There are probably some nearby," Inferno dismissed and commenced activating the pod, planting a Predicon chip inside the pod.

"Did Ant-bot do the process correctly?" Waspinator asked, looking over Inferno's shoulder.

Inferno pushed the other Predicon away from him and finished pressing all of the buttons needed to activate the pod. After the pod's computer finished speaking, to Inferno's shock, a large queen ant emerged from the pod. Unlike Inferno, who was mostly red in color the new Predicon was mostly black.

"Carpenter, TERRORIZE!" the Predicon announced and transformed to its robot mode, much the same way Inferno did before Megatron had upgraded him to a transmetal two.

"Female ant-bot," Waspinator commented.

"A queen ant," Inferno added.

Carpenter turned her attention to the two Predicons standing near her pod.

"Great," Carpenter mumbled, "Activated by two males."

"I am Inferno," Inferno announced to the femmebot, ignoring her comment, "Sub-Commander in the Predicon forces under the command of Megatron. Our orders are to activate the crashed Maximal stasis pods."

"And lead by a male," Carpenter grumbled, "I'm going to assume the Maximals are easily defeating us."

"You have no idea," Waspinator answered.

Carpenter grumbled something along the lines of 'I knew it' and quickly turned to Inferno.

"What?" Inferno demanded.

"You will hand me the map showing the locations of the Maximal stasis pods, right now," Carpenter ordered.

"I will not," Inferno growled back, "Megatron granted me authority for this mission. You are to follow me."

"Then we'll never find any of the pods in time," Carpenter pointed out, "Males have no sense of direction. I am much more qualified."

"How so?" Waspinator asked, almost fearfully.

"I'm a femmebot," Carpenter answered, "Now, give me the map! I am taking command of this mission!"

Inferno leveled his weapons at Carpenter and brought them to full power.

"For the last time, no," Inferno growled, "And if you continue this argument, I will usher you to the scrapheap!"

"Always with violence," Carpenter muttered, but backed off.

**Island**

Terrorsaur landed on the beach as Rampage emerged from the serf, carrying the stasis pod in his pincers. He set it down at Terrorsaur's feet.

"There," Rampage grumbled, "One stasis pod for Megatron's hopeless cause."

Terrorsaur scowled at the crab, but did not open his spark chamber. The transmetal crab was still behaving loyally, so there was no need to force him to obey. He motioned for the crab to back away, while Terrorsaur began the activation process. After a few minutes the pod's computer finished speaking and the hatch opened. Terrorsaur stepped back and watched as a relatively small octopus crawled out of the pod.

"Octopix, TERRORIZE!" the transformer and announced.

The transformer's beast mode arms then linked together form its robot mode legs. Its beast mode had split in two to form its arms and shoulders and revealing its robot mode head.

"Pheh!" Rampage snorted, "That pipsqueak ain't gonna help us."

Octopix turned his head to look at the much larger Predicon, pulled out a gun and fired it at Rampage. Rampage screamed with pain as he felt a hot black substance hit his optics and begin to corrode the metal. He was thankful that his transmetal armor prevented him from losing his vision.

"You will find that I can be quite helpful," Octopix answered.

"Yes," Terrorsaur agreed, "You will. You can start by helping us recover the crashed Maximal stasis pods for Megatron."

"Glad to help," Octopix answered, "Who are you?"

"I am Terrorsaur and the fool you just shot is called Rampage," Terrorsaur answered with a grin.

**Grassland**

Silverbolt landed quietly beside the stasis pod that he had found. It was clear that the pod had had a rough landing as he could see signs that it had skidded several feet through the grass. The Maximal fuzor had managed to avoid being attacked as he flew past the Predicon base and over a large ocean that was far to the east of the continent on which the Beast Wars were being fought.

"I hope the pod isn't two seriously damaged," Silverbolt commented to himself as he began the activation process.

"Activation process beginning," the pod's computer announced, "Scanning for compatible life forms."

Silverbolt watched and waited and nearly screamed with fear as several sparks emerged from the pod's computer terminal as the pod scanned the grass land.

"Compatible life forms found," the pod's computer announced.

Silverbolt then watched as a fuzor emerged from the stasis pod. It had the forelimbs of a tiger, colored orange with dark black stripes, yet its rear half and rear legs and tail were both covered with brown spotted 'fur'. The transformer also had a deer's head with large antlers. It looked at Silverbolt for a few moments before speaking.

"Who are you?" the transformer asked in a weak voice.

"I'm called Silverbolt," Silverbolt answered, "I'm a Maximal."

"What is a Maximal?" the transformer asked.

"A faction of Cybertronians that represents freedom and justice," Silverbolt answered.

"How did I get here?" the transformer asked.

"The ship you were on crashed and was forced to launch your stasis pod to prevent your destruction," Silverbolt answered, "May I ask what is your name?"

The transformer looked over itself and then sighed, "Stagstripe, I guess. Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to find and activate all the Maximal stasis pods that I could," Silverbolt answered, "You are the first that I've found."

"Are there others that you are looking for?" Stagstripe asked.

Silverbolt nodded.

"May I come with you?" Stagstripe asked again, "There is much that I want to know."

"Of course," Silverbolt answered.

**Desert**

Tarantulus transformed to his robot mode after arriving in his vehicle mode and waited for Scorpinok to scuttle up on his eight legs. The transmetal tarantula was already going through the process of activating the pod when the transmetal two scorpion finished his transformation into his robot mode.

"The pod is in excellent condition," Tarantulus reported, "Hopefully it should be a fine Predicon."

"It had better be loyal to Megatron and not to you," Scorpinok warned in a low voice.

Tarantulus watched as Scorpinok tapped his spark casing and shuddered.

"It will be," Tarantulus said weakly, knowing what the Scorpion transformer would do if he disobeyed.

Tarantulus then stepped back as the protoform inside the pod was activated. As the pod's hatch opened, a long tan scaled snake slithered out from inside the pod.

"Slither, TERRORIZE!" the transformer announced.

Its tail split in two to form legs, part of its 'upper' beast mode body split to form arms and parts of its middle section moved to form its robot mode's chest.

"Who are you?" Slither demanded.

"I am Scorpinok, and this is Tarantulus," Scorpinok began, "Welcome to the Predicon army."

"We are activating Maximal stasis pods to give us an edge over Optimus Primal and his band of Maximals," Tarantulus added.

"It sounds like a very interesting endeavor," Slither answered in a hissing voice, "How many have you recruited so far?"

"You are the first that we have activated," Scorpinok answered, "Our job is only just beginning.

**Outside the Predicon Base**

Dinobot focused his glowing red optics on the crashed Predicon ship in the distance. He and Rapther had stayed beyond the reach of Sentinel to pick them off as targets, but Dinobot made little or no effort to hide himself.

"Why are we doing this?" Rapther questioned, "We should stick to our assigned patrol route."

"Proving a point," Dinobot answered, "If Megatron is indeed hunting the lost stasis pods, then the base is only lightly protected and can be destroyed. If he is not, he will attack us to drive us away from his base. So far, nothing has happened."

"We should be helping the others recover the lost stasis pods," Rapther said back.

"NO!" Dinobot screeched, "Defeating Megatron should be our ultimate goal. The stasis pods will only weaken the position of whoever goes hunting for them. If it is Megatron, his base can be attacked, if it us, our base could be attacked."

"If Megatron recovers all the stasis pods we will be defeated by his weight of numbers," Rapther argued.

"I find it unlikely that that would happen," Dinobot answered, "The Ark is quite well protected. It would take a mega cannon to even dent its armor, and not even Optimus or Megatron posses that much firepower."

"But the protoforms in the stasis pods are fellow warriors," Rapther pointed out, "Shouldn't we respect our comrades?"

"More then likely they are safe," Dinobot replied, "And if Megatron does indeed have them, it is not physically impossible to repair whatever damage he has done. It is also a risk that must be taken. We are at war, and wars come with risks."

"I'd prefer to lessen the risks," Rapther answered.

"A noble idea," Dinobot told the female raptor, "but in reality, no risk is ever lessened. If we went on a full scale search for the stasis pods, our base would be left defenseless and the Predicons wouldn't hesitate to attack it."

"I still think your opinions are wrong in this regard," Rapther informed Dinobot.

"That is your opinion," Dinobot answered, and then turned back toward the Ark, "Come, we've been here long enough. Megatron is not there. Their base is defenseless."

"That means he is searching!" Rapther exclaimed.

"Possibly," Dinobot answered.

Inside the base, Ravage breathed a short sigh of relief. He didn't know how long the Sentinel shield would stand up against attack as he had not arrived on Earth to see the shield fall. He also knew that he could not defeat a determined Dinobot alone, let alone defeat him with the female raptor by his side.

"I'd best get to preparing the base for attack," Ravage commented to himself, "He will be back."

**On the other side of the World**

Scavenger stepped back to observe the ten transformers he had activated so far. One was a large male bison transformer who had taken the name Thunderfoot. Two were built along a canine model with one being a wolf and the other being a coyote transformer. The male wolf transformer had taken the name Wolffang while the female coyote transformer had taken the name Trickster. Another was a large male walrus transformer who had taken the name Tusk. Scavenger had also activated a male centipede transformer that had taken the name Toxin. A male skunk transformer had also been activated who took the name Stinkbomb. Another was a female bullfrog transformer that took the name Croaker. The eighth, was a male mountain lion transformer who took the name Fang. The nineth was a male great horned owl transformer who took the name Prowl. The tenth was a female coral snake transformer that had taken the name Venom. After looking them over Scavenger took a central position and gathered their attention.

"Attention! Attention!" Scavenger called out working to gain their attention, "Listen to me!"

The other transformers quickly quieted to listen to Scavenger.

"Followers," Scavenger began, "We have only begun our campaign to gain strength over our enemies. We must now fan across the globe and activate more followers. The Maximals and Predicons have damaged the way we ordered this planet to be and the future that we have planned is in jeopardy. It is time defeat the vile Predicons and the brainless Maximals!"

The crowd cheered Scavenger wildly.

**Far Away**

Two forms, using powers and methods far beyond that of the Maximals or Predicons observed Scavenger's rally.

"The scout has done well," the first commented, "He has already activated ten protoforms to our cause."

"Three more then both the Maximals and Predicons combined have activated," the second agreed, "Soon, our numbers will dwarf both warring factions."

"The Maximals and Predicons are not of importance," the first answered, "the Predicon's base will crumble before our general and our army will rout the Predicons themselves."

"And the Maximals?" the second asked curiously.

"They will surely endeavor to oppose us and protect their enemies," the first spoke again, "We have already learned this. Our general and his army will be too much for them, even if combined."

"How goes work on the general?" the second asked.

The first glanced up above them and looked two robotic forms, slowly being rebuilt and reorganized into one single form. The first form seemingly 'smiled' at this.

"Work is progressing nicely," the first said in a confident voice.

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Transmetal Madness".

Stasis, Chapter 3

By TVfan

**Space**

The two beings observed the two robotic bodies slowly dissolve and reform into a single body in triumphant silence. Both were confident in victory and all they needed was to wait for the report from Scavenger to say that the army was ready. One of the robotic forms had been disassembled faster then the other and suddenly a spark emerged from within the robotic body. Neither being noticed it as they continued to focus on the body of the 'general' that they were creating out of the other two robotic bodies. The spark looked at what was left of the robotic body it had left and then at the other robotic form. It blinked for a few minutes and then quickly left the area and began to return toward Earth.

**Earth, the Ark**

"You want to what?" Rhinox asked in a surprised voice.

"I want to attack the Darkside directly," Dinobot said in a firm tone, "It is lightly defended and the perfect opportunity."

"If it's lightly defended, that means Megatron is in fact looking for the lost stasis pods," Optimus commented, "We should expand our efforts to recover them."

"Right," Rhinox nodded, "If Megatron recovers most of the stasis pods, he will have more Predicons then we have Maximals. If that happens we will lose."

"He can not attack without a base," Dinobot growled, "Without the Darkside, he may gain numbers, but any real advantage they would have provided him will be gone. He would have to assault the Ark directly, and that would risk destroying the ancient Decepticons."

"Not to mention that if we take the base, we could recover Sentinel and any information that Megatron's left lying around," Blackarachnia spoke up, "Then if you want to go around the world, you can, knowing that Megatron can't counterattack you and that you know his plans."

"That does sound like a good idea," Rattrap commented, "We attack his base. Defeat any Predicon inside, and get Sentinel and Megatron's plans. Then destroy the base leaving the Preds without one."

Optimus passed the command center of the Ark for a few moments. After about a minute or so, he stopped and turned to address the present Maximals.

"Knowing Megatron's plans would be the best thing we can do right now," Optimus announced, "If Megatron is looking already, he already has a head start and I'm the only one who can catch up. Taking out his base will give us the advantage in the long run. Hopefully the others can secure enough stasis pods that Megatron won't be able to get all of them."

**Mountains**

"The signal is coming from this direction," Silverbolt commented as he gestured with one hand, while using his wings to hover in the air.

"I don't see it," Stagstripe answered as he bounded up over sever large boulders.

"Me either," Silverbolt nodded, "I think it's on the other side of this mountain."

Stagstripe nodded and continued bound up the mountain as fast as the new Maximal fuzor could.

"I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down," Stagstripe commented as he saw Silverbolt slowly flying behind him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Silverbolt answered him quickly, "You're a Maximal. We all stick together."

Slowly and surely they made it to the top of the mountain. When they got to the top they saw where the stasis pod was. It was nestled inside a small valley between the mountain that Silverbolt and Stagstripe were on and another nearby peak. Unfortunately, the stasis pod wasn't the only thing they saw.

"Didn't you say you were the only Maximal in the area?" Stagstripe asked.

"I am," Silverbolt answered, "Those are Predicons."

"Those who do evil?" Stagstripe asked.

"Mostly," Silverbolt sighed in response, "I don't know who the third is, but the other two are Waspinator and Inferno."

"What's your plan?" Stagstripe asked, "We can't let them take the stasis pod."

"You take out the third transformer," Silverbolt instructed, "I'll distract Waspinator and Inferno long enough for you to activate the pod."

"Right," Stagstripe nodded as he transformed and aimed his laser pistol at the black queen-ant transformer that was slowly walking along the ground, slightly behind Inferno.

Silverbolt transformed and readied his feather missiles.

"Now!" Silverbolt yelled to Stagstripe.

Stagstripe fired a series of quick blasts while Silverbolt dove downward and fired his wing missiles. Stagstripe's shots hit Carpenter in the back and knocked the black ant back down the cliff face. Inferno and Waspinator turned to be hit in the chest by Silverbolt's wing missiles. The blasts knocked both transmetal two Predicons to the ground.

"You won't get that pod, Predicons," Silverbolt announced.

Inferno only answered by firing powerful blasts of fire at the first Maximal fuzor.

"Doggie-bot!" Waspinator exclaimed, "Waspinator will scrap!"

Silverbolt dove down toward Waspinator and armed his feather missiles again. Both he and Waspinator fired at the same time. Silverbolt, however, pulled up and managed to avoid being hit by the Predicons darts, which flew on to hit Inferno, who was still turning around to fire again on Silverbolt. Silverbolt's feather missiles knocked Waspinator back down the mountain into Carpenter, who was still taking fire from Stagstripe.

"Get off me, you stupid male!" Carpenter growled, "That nut has a partner somewhere!"

"Waspinator not see partner," Waspinator whined, "Waspinator see Doggie-bot. Female Ant-bot could help deal with him."

"Go scrap yourself," Carpenter growled back, "His partner is going after the stasis pod."

Waspinator struggled to his feet and saw that Carpenter was right. There was another Maximal with Silverbolt. It was another fuzor, part tiger part deer. It was slowly working its way toward the stasis pod while laying down suppressing fire on Waspinator and Carpenter's position.

Inferno meanwhile took to the air to pursue Silverbolt. The male Predicon ant fired shot after shot of fireballs at the winged wolf, but Silverbolt managed to dodge most of Inferno's fire. The shots that did hit him burned the feathers on his wings and made flying slightly more difficult.

"You will burn, Maximal!" Inferno vowed behind him.

Silverbolt ignored him and flew toward the side of another nearby mountain. He dodged constantly to avoid being hit by Inferno's fire from behind him. The Maximal fuzor banked barely inches away from hitting the mountainside and flew up toward the sun. Inferno, paying no attention to anything but firing on Silverbolt, flew straight into the cliff face and then crashed to the ground below. Silverbolt flipped over to fire his feather missiles at the cliff itself. The resulting explosions caused a rockslide that buried Inferno under several tons of rock.

"That ought to keep him busy for awhile," Silverbolt sighed to himself and then turned back toward Stagstripe was dealing with Waspinator and Carpenter.

Stagstripe had been forced into a tight spot. The Predicon identified as Waspinator was not distracted by Silverbolt's initial attack and was firing down on his position while Carpenter moved up from the bottom of the mountain firing on him. This had kept him from making any further progress from moving toward the stasis pod. He'd dodge behind a rock and fire on Waspinator, to do only minor damage and to have Waspinator destroy the rock he was taking cover behind.

"Little Maximal can not escape from Waspinator!" Waspinator exclaimed triumphantly.

"Don't count him out yet!" came Silverbolt's voice as the first Maximal fuzor charged into the scene and rammed into Waspinator.

Silverbolt then threw a powerful punch that knocked Waspinator back several feet, giving Silverbolt the room to fire his feather missiles. He did so, which blasted Waspinator down to ground level. Another feather missile salvo brought a massive rock down on the Predicon wasp, pinning him there.

While Silverbolt dealt with Waspinator, Stagstripe dealt with Carpenter. The female Predicon ant fired several blasts at Stagstripe, but unlike the transmetal two Waspinator, she could not do much damage to the boulders that Stagstripe used as cover. Stagstripe fired back at her while he inched his way toward the stasis pod. He was thankful that the pod was closer to him then it was to the Predicon. His shots bounced off of several boulders that Carpenter used as cover, but a few did find their intended target. Unfortunately, Carpenter's armor was only slightly damaged. As she inched her way forward, she had to duck to avoid many of Stagstripe's shots. Eventually, she was knocked backward again by Silverbolt's feather missiles.

"Slagging males," Carpenter cursed, "Couldn't even take care of two Maximals. I'd better pull back for now. This pod is theirs."

Carpenter meanwhile transformed to her beast mode and moved away from the battle zone quickly. With the Predicon's retreat, Silverbolt and Stagstripe quickly converged on the stasis pod. Stagstripe watched as Silverbolt carefully operated the pod's computer to activate the pod inside. After a few seconds a snow leopard transformer slowly pulled itself out of the pod.

"Snowstalker, Maximize!" the transformer announced as she transformed to her robot mode.

Silverbolt and Stagstripe stood in silence as the femmebot pulled herself to her feet.

"Hello," Snowstalker greeted the other two Maximals.

"Hello, my Lady," Silverbolt answered with a polite bow.

**Elsewhere**

Megatron, Quickstrike, and Jawbreaker found their second pod in what appeared to be a dried up creek bed.

"Not a sign of anyone," Quickstrike commented as he moved up to the stasis pod.

"Good," Megatron answered as he folded his wings behind him, "then we shouldn't have to worry about any interference."

Not that Megatron was afraid of having to deal with some Maximal that came along. He was certain that the Maximals had no idea what his plan was and that he could activate the Maximal's stasis pods and use them to defeat the Maximals once and for all. Jawbreaker and Quickstrike took positions to make sure that no one could interfere with Megatron as he began activating the stasis pod. After a few minutes the pod's hatch opened and a large Spinosaurus transformer rose out of the pod. Covered in golden scales, the transformer adjusted its sail so that it caught the sunlight.

"So, where's the boss?" the transformer asked.

"I'm right here," Megatron answered simply.

The transformer eyed Megatron for a few moments before speaking.

"Well you certainly look like you're tough enough for a mug like me to follow," the transformer commented, "Spine, Terrorize!"

Megatron watched as Spine transformed to his robot mode. The new Predicon transformed in a similar manner to the way Megatron transformed from a Tyrannosaurus Rex to his robot mode in the first stages of the Beast Wars.

"So, what's our racket?" Spine asked as he approached Megatron.

"Conquering and defeating the Maximals," Megatron answered, "That is our ultimate goal, yes."

"Sounds interesting, boss," Spine answered.

"That it is," Megatron smiled back.

**Ocean bottom**

Rampage slowly approached the crashed stasis pod that lay on the ocean floor directly ahead of him. The water was actually fairly shallow, so the Predicon crab could see various creatures moving about the water around him. Octopix swam close behind him, and whenever he looked up he saw Terrorsaur hovering just above the water's surface. Megatron preferred that Terrorsaur actually activate the pods, but since this pod was a far distance away from land, Rampage decided to activate it on his own and transformed to his robot mode.

"Terrorsaur said only he could activate the pods," Octopix commented as he swam closer.

"You gonna listen to everything he says?" Rampage asked back, "He can't swim and there isn't any land for miles. I'm not going to haul a stasis pod that far. Besides, I don't think that Megatron would truly care all that much if I or Terrorsaur activate the pod so long as it's another Predicon."

Rampage then set to work activating the pod, and being sure to change the Maximal personality chip for that of a Predicon's. After a few moments, the pod opened and a lionfish transformer swam out of it.

"Stingfin, Terrorize!" the transformer announced and switched to its robot mode.

Rampage and Octopix stood silently as they saw that the transformer was female.

"Who are you?" Stingfin demanded as she turned her attention to Rampage and Octopix.

"I am Octopix and this is Rampage," Octopix explained, "And we are Predicons."

"Hey, I'll do the explaining," Rampage growled, "I'm in charge here…"

Rampage's comment was suddenly stopped as the transmetal crab felt pressure and pain come down on his spark. Stingfin then heard a third voice speak to her over a radio frequency.

"My name is Terrorsaur," Terrorsaur said over the radio, "I'm flying over the water, if you're wondering where I am. As Octopix said we are all Predicons. We are currently on a mission to activate various crashed Maximal stasis pods as Predicons for our leader, Megatron."

"What's in it for me?" Stingfin asked.

"What?" Terrorsaur questioned.

"What do I get if I help Megatron?" Stingfin rephrased her question, "I'm not going to do this for free."

"One, you'll get a share of the glory when we conquer the Maximals and Cybertron," Terrorsaur answered, "Two, and most importantly, you'll still be online if you help Megatron."

Stingfin looked to see that Rampage was recovering from whatever had caused him pain earlier and looked at Octopix. She noted that both were armed.

"I'll serve," Stingfin answered, "But I would like to negotiate with Megatron about a benefits package."

"Don't count on it," Rampage grumbled.

**Outside the Predicon Base**

Dinobot's transmetalized talons easily destroyed another of the small auto cannons that Megatron had placed around the crashed Darkside. The male raptor then looked down on Predicon ship and gave a half snarl as he did so. Rapther, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, and Optimus were close behind him.

"Man, you were right about this place bein' lightly guarded," Rattrap commented, "Other then those cannons, there hasn't been a sign of anyone. Not even Ravage or Inferno."

"Any Predicons that are here are likely to be inside the ship," Optimus commented, "That way they can run Sentinel at full power."

"This lends credibility to the fact that Megatron is looking for the crashed stasis pods," Rapther commented, "This had better work."

"It will," Optimus commented, "As much as I'd prefer to try and race Megatron to getting the most stasis pods activated, destroying his base would give us a better advantage. With no place to attack from, there isn't much that he can do. We're going to have to hope that Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Depthcharge can activate enough pods to make sure that Megatron can not activate most of them."

"How are we going to destroy the base though?" Blackarachnia asked, "Tarantulus and I took the Darkside's transwarp cell before the aliens first appeared here. There's nothing that could destroy the whole ship. And the energon fields are gone now, which means we can't set of the energon to create a similar reaction."

"That's were demolitions comes into play," Rattrap smirked, "A few bombs here, a grenade there and the Darkside will collapse on itself. Especially since it can't be too structurally sound since it crashed the way it did."

"And the fact that any battle with whoever is guarding the ship once we get inside is likely to do more damage," Dinobot added, "Destroying the Ark will not be the hard part."

"Then what is?" Blackarachnia asked.

Almost at the same time the five transformers watched the Sentinel shield raise itself around the crashed Darkside. Several other auto cannons began firing on their position as well. Dinobot quickly fired his optics lasers at several of the other cannons while Rattrap fired at them with his gun.

"Sentinel will be the most difficult part," Optimus answered as he destroyed another of the auto cannons with his weapons, "We'll have to wear the shield down in order to get into the base, and that could take awhile."

Five minutes later, the last of the auto cannons that could fire at them was destroyed and the five Maximals were left looking at the raised shields around the Darkside.

"Now to deal directly with the shield," Optimus said fired two powerful shots at the shield.

The other Maximals fired soon after. It took roughly ten minutes to wear down the Sentinel shield before it finally fell, leaving the space clear to attack the ship directly. Optimus then transformed to his vehicle mode and flew directly towards the roof armor near their position, intending to blast straight through the ship's armor. The other Maximals followed close behind.

"Okay," Optimus began, "Rattrap, I want you to start planting the various explosive charges in the points you think will destroy the base. Make sure that they are set to detonate after we have left the base."

"I'll place the detonation charge control in a remote," Rattrap answered, "We can 'blow' this joint in comfort."

The transmetal rat then went down one nearby hallway carrying a sack of explosives with him. Optimus, meanwhile, turned to the others.

"Our objective is to get to the bridge and recover Sentinel and any copies of Megatron's plans," Optimus said to the others.

They managed to get to the bridge rather quickly. Strangely, the bridge seemed to be abandoned.

"I can't believe Megatron left this place COMPLETELY unguarded," Rapther commented, "There should be someone here."

"Maybe the guard is looking for Rattrap or dealing with his explosives," Dinobot commented.

"Let's get Sentinel before we start worrying about why we haven't found anyone," Optimus commented and began to approach Megatron's throne.

Blackarachnia meanwhile moved to one of the other communications panels. Dinobot and Rapther moved to other various panels around the Predicon base's command center. Optimus found a few data pads around Megatron's throne. The Maximal commander put the pads in a compartment in his chest but couldn't find the Sentinal program box.

Rapther hadn't had any better luck as she looked around the computer panel that she was investigating. There were various maps of the planet and apparently security footage of Megatron taking an oil bath with a rubber ducky, but nothing else. Then, without warning, she felt something hit her left ankle, which because of the way her legs were designed was raised in the air, and knocked her to the ground. She let out a screech of pain and looked see that the blast had blown her foot off.

"Rapther!" Optimus exclaimed as another powerful blast came seemingly out of nowhere, toppling Megatron's throne onto the Maximal commander.

Blackarachnia turned to face whoever was firing on them, only to be hit in the chest by another powerful blast. It flung her back into the panel she was investigating and then forced her to the floor. She was thankful that her new transmetal two armor prevented her from taking serious damage, but she didn't want to take another hit like that.

Dinobot stood in momentary shock when he saw Rapther lying on the floor with her left foot blown off and then seeing Optimus and Blackarachnia taken out of the fight for the time being. The transmetal two raptor barely managed to avoid taking a hit from one of these blasts as he ducked down as he turned. The blast flew over his head and destroyed the panel he was investigating. He turned to see Ravage standing hidden in the shadows of the command center with a powerful laser-pulse rifle. His black coloring had kept him hidden from view. The male raptor gave a threatening snarl as he began to approach the Predicon.

"You can not beat me," Ravage snarled back.

Dinobot fired his optics laser, blasting the weapon as Ravage went to fire again. Ravage lunged forward at Dinobot in an attempt to knock the raptor off of the raised platforms down into the molten lava that the Predicon base's lowest levels had been consumed by. Dinobot caught the Predicon with one hand and with the large sickle-like talon on that hand, cut Ravage's hand off, while beheading the Predicon with talon on the other hand at the same time. Ravage's head bounced a few times before rolling to a stop near Optimus as he threw Megatron's throne off of him.

"Decepticons forever!" Ravage said weakly, his voice fading as he lost power, "Decepticons forever! Decepti…"

The last vow ended his optics dimmed. Dinobot then knocked the lifeless body of Ravage to the ground and moved back to the other Maximals in the area.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked Rapther as he and Dinobot came closer.

"I'll be fine," Rapther winced, "As soon as I come out of the CR chamber."

Optimus sighed and looked down on the female raptor. Dinobot meanwhile stood in nervous silence looking on.

"Why don't you get her back to the Ark," Blackarachnia suggested, "We'll handle everything here."

"Would you mind getting a lift?" Optimus asked as he turned his focus back to Rapther.

"I'm going to have to take it," Rapther gave a hissing sigh, "I can't walk on one leg."

Optimus sighed and scooped the female raptor into his arms. He then activated his jets and left. Dinobot stood silently and watched as Optimus left.

"She'll be fine," Blackarachnia commenting from her position, snapping Dinobot out of it, "let's get back to work. The sooner we get Sentinel, the sooner we can leave."

Dinobot slowly nodded and returned to the panel he had been looking at earlier. He found it practically destroyed by Ravage's attack, but many of the nearby panels were still functional. Placed inside a computer panel near the floor was a small box-like panel that Dinobot did not remember being part of the Darkside when he had still been a member of the ship's crew. Grabbing it with one hand, he slowly began to pull it out. Once it was out he noticed the Maximal insignia painted on one side of the box.

"I believe I've found it," Dinobot announced and began to leave the base.

"I wonder how Megatron will react to seeing his base destroyed," Blackarachnia mused to herself as she turned to follow Dinobot out.

The two met up with Rattrap on their way out. The transmetal rat was carrying a small remote with him. Once they had gotten a safe distance away from the Darkside, Dinobot turned to Rattrap.

"Destroy the base," Dinobot ordered.

"Where's Primal?" Rattrap asked, "I ain't blowing that ship, till he's here and safe."

"Primal's gone back to the Ark with Rapther," Blackarachnia answered, preventing Dinobot from growling at Rattrap, "Ravage was hiding in the bridge and she needed to get to a CR chamber."

Rattrap turned to look at Dinobot, but found the raptor's face unreadable and shrugged. Rattrap then pressed the main button on the remote in his hand. What followed was a massive explosion that destroyed the crashed Darkside as various parts of the ship crashed to the ground, the three Maximals slowly began to make their way back to the Ark.

**Desert**

Tarantulus rolled to a stop, unaware that the Predicon base and Ravage had been destroyed. The pod lay half buried in sand near a small oasis. Slither and Scorpinok arrived just as the transmetal tarantula had taken his robot mode.

"Any sign of any Maximals?" Scorpinok questioned as he approached the pod.

"No," Tarantulus answered and began working on activating the pod as a Predicon.

The pod's computers proved to be the only thing that wasn't covered in sand and after a few minutes the three Predicons heard the sounds of something banging against the lid. Tarantulus sighed and quickly moved to help Scorpinok pull the pod out of the sand. Slither used his tail to wipe more sand away. Once the pod was out, the hatch opened and a camel transformer emerged from the pod.

"Supplex, Terrorize!" the transformer announced and took its robot mode.

"Supplex?" Scorpinok asked.

"I am a provisions expert," Supplex answered, "Give me a campaign and I'll find a way to supply it."

"Right now the campaign is merely a search for the Maximal's lost stasis pods," Scorpinok explained, "You will be helping us."

"Understood," Supplex nodded.

**Ocean**

Depthcharge and Cybershark had to dive deep to get to the next stasis pod that they were near, and both were thankful that their armor was easily able to resist the water pressure.

"Do you think the pod survived the water pressure?" Cybershark asked as he swam after Depthcharge, "I know I can feel it."

"The detection device is picking up the signal," Depthcharge answered, "It had to have survived."

Sure enough, they found that the pod had in fact survived. Both Maximals transformed to their robot modes as they approached the pod. Depthcharge worked to begin activating the pod while Cybershark covered him. The pod's scanner sent the scan wave miles into the blackness of the ocean depths before a compatible life form was found. After a few moments, the pod hatch opened and a massive blue whale transformer, almost as large as Optimus, emerged from the pod.

"Whaler, Maximize!" the transformer announced and transformed to its robot mode.

Depthcharge and Cybershark hovered in place as Whaler looked himself over.

"How far did the scanning equipment reach?" Whaler asked, "From Maximal studies of various organic life forms, I know that no whale even dives this deep."

Depthcharge looked to Cybershark, who only shrugged.

"We don't know," Depthcharge answered, "Right now, that isn't our main concern. Right now our main concern is making sure that we recover more stasis pods then the Predicons do."

Whaler looked at the transmetal manta ray with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why should that matter?" Whaler asked, "The Great War is long over."

"The Great War is over," Depthcharge sighed as he began to swim away, "But the Beast Wars are not."

"Great," Whaler sighed and began to swim after the other two Maximals.

**Space**

The lone spark had finally arrived in Earth's solar system and began to descend onto the planet. It quickly passed the Earth's moon and came down toward the Earth's surface. It found a lone stasis pod sitting on top of a cliff overlooking a long plain. The spark hovered near the pod's circuitry and discovered that the pod was a blank. The spark then quickly dove into the pod to activate itself.

"Spark detected," the pod's computer announced, "Previous DNA and personality accepted."

A few minutes later a peregrine falcon transformer hopped out of the pod and stretched its wings.

"The pod activated itself before we could activate it," came a voice from behind the falcon transformer.

It turned its head to see a triceratops transformer and a raven transformer. Remembering its previous ordeal the falcon quickly leaped into the air.

"Airazor, Maximize!" the falcon transformer announced and watched as the other two transformers took their robot modes as well.

"Who are you?" Airazor asked, "We've given you no reason to attack us."

"I am Gore, and this is Nightwing," the triceratops transformer announced, "We are acolytes of the Vok."

"As for your faction's involvement," Nightwing added, "The Maximals have done nothing directly. Your enemies, however, have deliberately altered time and space from the way the Vok ordered it to be. You persist in battling them, which has only made the damage grow greater."

"To solve this," Gore commented as he pulled his beast mode head out from behind him to use as a powerful laser cannon, "It has been decided that both your factions are to be destroyed."

Gore fired, but Airazor easily managed to dodge the attack and quickly fired her darts at Nightwing's wings, preventing the raven transformer from flying and quickly zoomed away near the speed of sound.

"I've got to warn the others," Airazor thought to herself as she broke the sound barrier.

Gore, meanwhile, helped Nightwing back to his feet.

"Scavenger isn't going to like this," Gore commented.

Nightwing could only nod in agreement.

**Swamp**

Venom and Croacker had found another stasis pod located in the middle of a large swamp. It was half buried in mud, but undamaged.

"This is getting easy," Venom chuckled to herself as she approached the pod.

"Yeah," Croacker added, "Scavenger will reward us."

"The real reward will come when the general arrives," Venom reminded him.

Croacker only nodded as Venom began to activate the pod. She made sure to implant a new personality chip which had a skull with long 'hairs' around it painted on the front of it. After a few minutes, the pod's lid opened and a snapping turtle transformer crawled out of it.

"Snapper, Organize!" the transformer announced.

Venom and Croacker watched as the new Vok acolyte cleaned the mud off of her armor.

"Welcome to the Vok acolytes," Venom greeted the new transformer.

"Thank you," Snapper answered, "I am ready to serve the general."

"Good," Croacker said firmly, "Unfortunately, the general has not yet arrived, and our orders are to secure as many Maximal stasis pods as possible."

"Any easy task," Snapper replied.

**Tundra**

Scavenger meanwhile observed several new Vok transformers beginning to work on a bridge between the continent that they were on and another one in the far distance. Ice and dirt were being piled up to create a land bridge and the work was being done as quickly as possible. Mammoth, a large wooly mammoth transformer did most the work as he pushed large sums of earth with his trunk.

Saber, a saber-toothed tiger transformer aided by tossing a few tree trunks from a nearby forest in Mammoth's direction so that they could be pushed into the land bridge as well. A large male polar bear transformer, who had take the name Polar Claw helped the other two push dirt and ice blocks into place. A female caribou transformer who had taken the name Ice Hoof meanwhile lead the direct observation of the progress and Scavenger found her to be quite the engineer.

Turning his attention from the construction of the land bridge, Scavenger turned his attention to a small hummingbird transformer that hovered nearby.

"Speed," Scavenger spoke quietly, "Go check on the other members of the army. I would like a situation report."

"Yes, sir," Speed nodded her head and flew off at high speed.

**Jungle**

Fang and Toxin found another stasis pod laying in the middle of a thick rainforest type environment next to a river. The pod was alone and undamaged.

"Man it's hot here," Fang grumbled, "Thank goodness this is the last stasis pod on this continent."

"I hadn't noticed," Toxin commented.

Fang looked down on the centipede transformer. The creature that Toxin's beast mode took after was quite tolerant of many temperatures, especially the warm ones. Fang could tolerate the heat, but he certainly didn't like it. He took his robot mode and slowly began to activate the pod. After a few minutes, the pod lid opened a poison dart frog transformer hopped out of it.

"Dart, organize," the transformer announced and took its robot mode.

Fang and Toxin looked the new transformer over then began to welcome Dart into the Vok acolytes.

**Island**

Prowl had flown a great distance east before he finally arrived at the location of the stasis pod that he had been sent to find. It was on an island miles east of the continent where the rest of the Vok's acolytes were located. He found the pod crashed through a small forest and had upset a colony of hornets. Prowl was surprised by how large these hornets were. They were massive and several of them were buzzing around the stasis pod. Prowl blasted a few of them with a small laser blaster and cleared the way to begin activating the pod. The hornets continued buzz around both the pod and Prowl. The insect's stings did nothing to the robot's armored body, and he viewed them as little more then an annoyance. After a few minutes the pod activation process was finished and the pod hatch opened.

Prowl stepped back as a large hornet of the same species of hornet that had been swarming around the pod emerged.

"Heavsting, Organize," the new transformer buzzed and took her robot mode.

"Welcome to the Vok's acolytes," Prowl greeted the new transformer.

"What is your purpose here?" Heavsting answered in a plain voice, differentiating herself from Waspinator, whose voice buzzed.

"I was sent by Scavenger to activate as many Maximal stasis pods as possible to prepare for the destruction of the Maximals and Predicons, who have disordered the galaxy," Prowl answered.

"We are the scouts," Heavsting commented.

"At the present time, yes," Prowl nodded, "But soon, we will be the attacking force."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Transmetal Madness".

Stasis, Chapter 4

By TVfan

**Rainforest**

Whaler was the first of the Maximals to emerge from the river that ran through the middle of a large rainforest on a continent far to the west of the continent on which the Beast Wars were taking place. Depthcharge and Cybershark were close behind. The three approached the pod signal to find the hatch open and the pod empty.

"You don't suppose the pod has already activated itself?" Cybershark asked as he looked at the pod.

Depthcharge kneeled next to the pod and looked at it critically.

"I doubt it," Depthcharge grumbled, "Your two pods were the only ones I've activated and you obviously weren't active."

Depthcharge then noticed something along one of the pod's computer panels. Upon closer inspection he found it to be a personality chip. He carefully removed it and took a look at it.

"Which faction is it?" Whaler asked, "Maximal or Predicon?"

"Neither," Depthcharge answered, surprise evident in his voice.

"Neither?" Cybershark questioned, "Cybertron only has two factions, Maximal or Predicon. How could it be 'neither'?"

Depthcharge tossed the chip to Cybershark to let the other Maximal take a look at the chip.

"It has its insignia painted on the chip, but it isn't the Maximal symbol or the Predicon one," Depthcharge answered, "Someone or something with knowledge of Cybertronian technology is here on this planet."

"Should we investigate?" Cybershark asked.

"No," Depthcharge answered remembering the others tell him about the aliens that had given the Maximals trouble in the past, "We will return to the Ark. There are other footprints nearby and I don't know how many more are out there. Plus, we'd leave the pod alone to them."

Depthcharge then grabbed the stasis pod and took off into the air. Cybershark and Whaler were right behind him.

**Swamp**

Megatron landed by the stasis pod that lay half buried in middle of a large marsh near a river. Insects flew up into the air as he landed. He heard the sound of spitting coming from behind him.

"Phteh! Let's activate the dang pod and get out of here," Quickstrike grumbled in his western twang, "These bugs are clogging my filters."

"If you didn't try to eat them, you wouldn't have that problem," Spine commented as he and Jawbreaker arrived on the scene as well.

"I'm part scorpion," Quickstrike argued back, "Scorpions eat insects."

"You're a robot," Jawbreaker commented, "Organic foods are not necessary for you."

"It might be if we can not find adequate supplies of energon before the Maximals are defeated," Megatron commented as he prepared to activate the pod, "But, Spine and Jawbreaker are right. Stop trying to eat. We have more important things to do at this time."

"Yeah, boss," Quickstrike scuttled back.

The other gathered Predicons watched patiently as Megatron began the process of activating the stasis pod. In a few minutes the pod hatch opened and the new Predicon emerged. I was a fairly small mosquito transformer.

"Pestilence, TERRORIZE!" the transformer announced and took his robot mode.

"Welcome to the Predicons," Megatron greeted the new transformer.

"Chaos and mayhem," Pestilence answered, "That's what I live for."

**Beach**

Flutter and Cheetor landed after what was a longer then expected flight over the ocean. Cheetor could still fly at high speed with the rocket on his back, but the butterfly transformer could not keep up in either her robot or beast mode, so Cheetor had to fly in a circling pattern to make sure he didn't leave Flutter miles behind him.

"I'm slowing you down aren't I?" Flutter asked as she landed to rest the gears that ran her wings.

"It's no problem," Cheetor answered, "Really. I can actually move the fastest out of all the Maximals, so it wouldn't entirely matter who I was with, I would have to slow down so the group doesn't get separated."

"Well, it's nice of you to let me keep up," Flutter answered, "So, is there a stasis pod around here?"

Cheetor transformed to his robot mode and checked the tracker that Rhinox had given him before he left the base. It detected two stasis pods to the northeast.

"According to my tracker, there are two out in that direction," Cheetor answered, "Near that big mountain."

Flutter looked in that direction and saw the mountain. It looked dark and ominous, but what frightened her most was the fact that smoke was rising from the top of the peak.

"Are mountains on this planet supposed to give off such smoke?" Flutter questioned.

Cheetor saw this and looked in that direction.

"Some do," Cheetor answered, "It's probably just a volcano. Don't worry, it doesn't look like it will erupt anytime soon."

Flutter slowly nodded and took her robot mode and began to follow Cheetor inland. They found the first rather quickly as it seemed to have landed alongside a small stream. The other signature was coming closer to the top of the volcano.

"I'll go take care of the one up on the volcano," Cheetor commented, "You take this one. Just follow the pod's instructions, and you'll do okay."

Cheetor then transformed to his beast mode and rocketed off toward the top of the mountain. When he got there he found a sight he never hoped to see. The pod had landed in the molten lava of the top of the volcano inside the crater. The pod's stronger armor had managed to protect it for now, but it was slowly beginning to be taken in by the lava. He landed on the edge and used his excellent vision to try and see if the pod was a blank or if they had lost a transformer. He gave a half sigh when he saw that the pod was only a blank. He wouldn't know what Optimus would say if they lost a transformer.

When he returned to where Flutter was, he found her talking with a male turtle transformer.

"Where's the transformer from the pod?" Flutter asked as Cheetor arrived.

"It was a blank," Cheetor answered, "It had no spark."

"Had?" the new transformer asked.

"It landed in the volcano," Cheetor explained, "It's melted enough of the pod so that there is nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry," Flutter answered.

"It's no big deal," Cheetor answered, "Without a spark, a protoform isn't a transformer. No one died. We'll just have to work hard to find the other pods."

Cheetor then turned to the new transformer.

"What's your name?" Cheetor asked.

"Boxcon," the turtle transformer answered.

**The Ark**

"What?" Rattrap asked, "Yer leaving the base now?"

"We have no choice, Rattrap," Optimus answered, "Megatron is hunting down our stasis pods, and even without his base, he will still pose a problem. I'm the only one that can catch up with the teams that have already left to gather the stasis pods that we've lost. I've got to make sure that we secure more pods then he does."

"Cheetor, Silverbolt, and Depthcharge are all fast enough to beat Megatron," Rattrap argued, "Most of the Preds can only walk anyway."

"I don't want to risk it," Optimus answered, "The rest of you will guard the base and that's final."

Optimus then took off, leaving Rattrap standing alone in the hallway.

"Oh boy," Rattrap grumbled as he watched.

**Elsewhere**

Tarantulus and his group were just approaching the foothills of a large mountain chain when they suddenly saw Inferno and Waspinator coming down the hill toward them. Both were working to carry an unconscious femmebot.

"What happened to you?" Tarantulus asked.

"The Maximals have sent out their own search parties," Inferno answered.

"These two couldn't hit the broadside of a ship while standing three inches from it," the femmebot growled.

Inferno growled at her.

"She certainly is a lively creature," Tarantulus cackled, "May we inquire as to who she is?"

"I'm called Carpenter," the femmebot answered.

"Female antbot took heavy damage in fight with Maximals," Waspinator buzzed, "Needs repair."

"How large was the Maximal force that attacked you?" Scorpinok asked.

"Only two," Carpenter answered, "These two couldn't keep the one flyer distracted long enough for me to reach the pod."

"Dinobot and Optimus Primal are both powerful opponents," Scorpinok answered, "And ones that are difficult to beat."

"Was not Lizard-bot and Monkey-bot," Waspinator answered, "It was doggie-bot and tiger/deer-bot."

Scorpinok growled in frustration at the two Predicons that lead the mission.

"Return to the base and see to her repair," Scorpinok ordered, "I can assure that Megatron will not be pleased when he receives the report."

Both Waspinator and Inferno gulped, and continued on their way toward the Predicon base. Scorpinok watched them depart and then turned to address Tarantulus, Slither, and Supplex.

"We will find and deal with the Maximals," Scorpinok answered, "We must not allow Waspinator and Inferno's failure to cost us success in this mission."

"Right," Slither agreed.

"How do we find the Maximals though," Supplex answered, "All we know is that they're in those mountains ahead of us."

"We will spread out and scan the mountain range until we find them," Scorpinok ordered, "Everyone is to maintain radio contact with the other, and not to go beyond the range of the next. Understood?"

The others answered with a clear, "yes."

**Mountains**

Silverbolt sighed as he landed by the latest stasis pod that his tracking unit had picked up. It seemed to have made a perfect landing in the valley between two mountains. He waited patiently for Stagstripe and Snowstalker to catch up before deciding to work at activating the stasis pod. Both Maximals arrived close behind him.

"Is that the pod?" Snowstalker asked.

Silverbolt nodded and gave the newest Maximal that he had found the ability to see the pod.

"Did anyone see any sign of any animals in the area?" Stagstripe asked.

"I thought I saw some sort of mountain goat or something on my way here, but it ran off as I went by before I could get a good look at it," Snowstalker answered.

"The pod's own scanners will detect the animal," Silverbolt answered, "We do not need to worry about whether or not we saw an animal. It will detect one that could even be tunneling underground."

"I don't think anything could tunnel through the ground around here," Stagstripe commented, stamping a foot on the hard ground for emphasis.

"It's just an answer to demonstrate the ability of the pod's scanners," Silverbolt answered patiently and to activate the stasis pod.

Activating the pod went along quite well, as the pod easily found a suitable life form. After a few seconds the pod hatch unsealed itself, but the hatch didn't open. Silverbolt and the others paused for a moment and waited for the transformer to emerge from the stasis pod. After awhile they heard a series of grunts as the Maximal inside tried to push the door open.

"Could I get a little help here!" a voice cried out.

Silverbolt and Snowstalker moved forward to lift the pod's lid, allowing a small mouse transformer, smaller then Rattrap, leap out.

"Squeak, Maximize," the transformer spoke and took her robot mode and then addressed the other Maximals, "Thank you. That door was heavy."

"It is of no problem," Silverbolt answered.

"Where to now, Silverbolt?" Snowstalker asked.

Silverbolt let Squeak talk with Snowstalker and Stagstripe while he checked his tracking device. All signals to the west of their position were now gone, and he feared that the Predicons had found them all. The only remaining signals were coming from the east and southeast.

"All of the signals that I'm getting are coming from the east and southeast," Silverbolt answered, "that is the direction we should go in."

**Plains**

Megatron frowned as he saw the signal on his tracking device disappear. He and his team had been heading west toward the signal of a stasis pod that was for to the northwest of their position when he had activated Pestilence. They had made good time, but now the signal had vanished. This only meant one thing to the Predicon tyrant. The Maximals had sent out their own parties to try and activate the pods. He hated the fact that one, he had competition, and two, that they had beaten him to a pod.

"What is it, boss?" Quickstrike asked as scuttled up.

"It appears that Optimus has mounted some form of attempt to collect his stasis pods," Megatron answered, "They have beaten us to the signal we detected earlier."

"Then let's go get them," Spine growled as he came up, "Kill them all."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Megatron answered with a smile, "We must see which Maximals Optimus has sent on this particular leg of the voyage. Make sure the victory will be an easy one."

"Let me get one of them in my jaws and I'll give you an easy victory," Jawbreaker commented.

"I'm sure you will," Megatron smiled, "Let us go and find these Maximals."

**Former Site of the Axalon**

Airazor's optics widened beyond all belief as she arrived at the location she remembered the Maximal base being. But instead of seeing the Axalon in its crashed position, she found nothing. Several of the boulders that the Axalon had once rested on were also missing. She tried to scan for any sign of wreckage, but there was no sign of any metal fragments in the area.

"I don't get it," Airazor spoke aloud, "I know I got the coordinates right. This is where the base was when Tigatron and I were 'abducted'."

The falcon transformer was beginning to become nervous. She peered over the edge of the cliff to try and see if the ship had crashed into the water below. She couldn't see anything and assumed that the ship hadn't crashed.

"It couldn't have just flown away," Airazor commented to herself again, "The Axalon would not have been able to fly in the atmosphere, let alone survive in the vacuum of space. It would require at least a month in a space dock to make it serviceable. But… it couldn't have… it couldn't have crashed. That means…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of powerful jet engines flying overhead.

"Optimus...," Airazor spoke and looked up to see a massive jet like machine fly over her.

It was obviously a transformer, but it didn't look like any of the Maximals or Predicons that she remembered. She thought she saw the Maximal symbol on it, however, so she quickly took off after it. Trying to keep up with it was tough as it was flying very close to the speed of sound, if not faster. It also didn't see Airazor as she was well behind the transformer. As she got closer, Airazor called out to the transformer, hoping to get its attention.

"Um, excuse me!" Airazor called out, "Could you stop for a moment."

The transformer stopped quickly, switched to its robot mod and turned around. Airazor watched as the transformer's optics widened as the transformer saw her.

"Airazor!" the transformer gasped.

It was the transformer's voice that made Airazor gasp.

"Optimus?" Airazor gasped.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, it's me. Airazor, how did you get here? We thought you were lost. Is Tigatron with you?"

"My spark managed to escape the aliens," Airazor answered, "And no, Tigatron is not with me. They are still holding his body and his spark."

Optimus looked down for a moment. Obviously saddened that one of his comrades was in a position where he could not be helped. Airazor continued speaking.

"Optimus, what happened to you?" Airazor asked, "What happened to the base? Why isn't it down there?"

Optimus looked down at himself for a moment and remembered that Airazor and Tigatron had not been there to see the discovery of the Ark, or Megatron's destruction of the old base.

"It's a fairly long story," Optimus answered, "After you and Tigatron were abducted by the aliens, Megatron has tried multiple tactics to try and change the course of history. The latest involved the discovery of the Ark. He attempted to damage Optimus Prime's body so that when the Great War begins, the Autobots would be without an adequate leader and would fall to the Decepticons. I took Prime's spark and housed it within me, and the power of his spark advanced me into this."

"Amazing," Airazor gasped again, "But what about the base?"

"We couldn't leave both the Ark unguarded because of its importance to the timeline, but we couldn't ignore the Axalon either, because that was our ticket home," Optimus sighed, "so we divided our forces. Megatron attacked the Axalon in force and sent it crashing into the riverbed below."

"Was… was anyone killed?" Airazor asked.

"Thankfully no," Optimus sighed, "We're using the Ark as a base right now."

"That's good," Airazor answered, "What are you doing out here?"

"Right now?" Optimus replied, "I'm on my way to catch up with one of three teams I have out trying to recover the Axalon's lost stasis pods before Megatron does."

Airazor's optics widened again, and she said quite urgently, "NO! We need to go back to the Ark right away and see if we can contact them by radio."

"What?" Optimus asked, not knowing what Airazor was talking about, "Why? They're Maximal stasis pods."

"They aren't anymore, Optimus," Airazor answered.

"Megatron got to them first?" Optimus interrupted.

"Megatron?" Airazor questioned, "He's looking for them as well?"

Optimus nodded, "We think he's trying to get the numbers to beat us."

"It's not the Predicons," Airazor answered, "And if Megatron is in fact looking, he's going to be in for one nasty surprise."

"If its not Megatron then who could it be?" Optimus asked, "Have some other Predicons come here?"

"No, it's not the Predicons," Airazor answered, "It's the aliens. They've come here and probably activated all the stasis pods that crashed by now. That's why we've got to call everyone back to the Ark. They're going to attack both sides with forces stronger then we could imagine."

"Well that's just prime," Optimus cursed angrily.

**Island**

Terrorsaur spotted the stasis pod that his group had come to from the air. He quickly activated his radio to get the others to rally to his position.

"I've found the stasis pod," Terrorsaur answered, "it's in the middle of a forest on the small island. Everyone is to converge on my coordinates."

Terrorsaur then landed next to the stasis pod and began the process of activating it. After a few seconds he heard the sound of trees being knocked over as Rampage made his way inland. Octopix and Stingfin were probably right behind him, although they were probably flying thanks to their abilities as transformers. The three of them had just arrived when Terrorsaur finished the activation of the newest pod. After a few more seconds, the pod hatch opened and a Tasmanian Devil transformer emerged from within.

"Devil, Terrorize!" the new transformer announced and took his robot mode.

"Aw great," Rampage grumbled, "A land lubber."

"Better that then an offensive nitwit," Devil answered, his voice sounding like a punk teenager's.

"Nitwit?" Rampage growled and raised his claws, "Why I oughta…"

He was stopped by Terrorsaur applying pressure to his spark.

"There will be no maiming of any Predicons," Terrorsaur commanded, "And would you mind explaining your comment?"

"Do I really need to point out the obvious?" Rampage grumbled, "We're on an island. Surrounded by water, and came to this island passing several others before we got close to the mainland. He doesn't have wings so he can't fly, and I doubt he's water proof enough to swim that far."

Terrorsaur looked over at Devil and easily saw Rampage's point.

"What's it to you what I can and can not do?" Devil argued.

"Rampage has a point about your capabilities, but they are unnecessary," Terrorsaur answered, "I am more then capable of carrying you if necessary. If not, Rampage can swim along the surface and you can stand on his back."

"That sounds like fun," Devil answered with a grin.

Rampage only growled in response.

**Tundra**

The bridge over the strait between the two continents was finally completed and Scavenger watched as his forces began to cross over to the continent that was to the west of their position. Tusk, had meanwhile recovered another of the Maximal stasis pods under one of the ice flows in the region and activated a White Whale transformer that had taken the name Whiteout. They watched from the water as the rest of the Vok's acolytes crossed.

Scavenger meanwhile turned to one who had not yet crossed and addressed the acolyte directly.

"Nightwing, did you catch the transformer that knows of our landing?" Scavenger asked.

Nightwing shook his head, "No, sir. She was too fast and was already well over the eastern ocean before I could even begin to take flight after her."

"Which faction did you and Gore say she belonged to?" Scavenger asked.

"She announced her activation code after emerging from the stasis pod," Nightwing answered, "She is a Maximal."

Scavenger gave what could only be a sigh of relief.

"That is good," Scavenger answered, "It is the wish of the General that the Predicons do not know what hit them before we attack."

Nightwing nodded, "We did not get good shots at her the first time. If we had we would have dealt with her in a more satisfactory manner."

"I'm certain that you will get your shot," Scavenger replied, "The Maximals are to be destroyed after the Predicons. But let us not touch on that now. We must focus on the task at hand, which will be activating the stasis pods on the ground on the continent to the east of us."

"Of course, sir," Nightwing nodded.

"Now, go help Gore and Thunderfoot bring the blank stasis pods across the strait," Scavenger ordered, "It was very fortuitous that most of the blank stasis pods landed on these continents here."

"Yes, sir," Nightwing responded and moved off.

**The Ark**

"I can't believe you found the Ark here," Airazor commented, "History says the Ark crashed on the planet Earth."

"This is Earth," Optimus answered, "Dinobot explained it to me after I returned after having my spark get flung across the galaxy in the transwarp explosion. Megatron had set his course for prehistoric Earth when he came here. He, like us, didn't know it was Earth because of the alien construct imitating a moon."

Airazor nodded and followed Optimus into a control center. She soon heard an all too familiar voice address the Maximal commander.

"Back already?" Rattrap asked, "That was a short trip."

"Quiet people," Optimus answered, "We have bigger worries."

Optimus then stepped aside to sit in one of the chairs letting the rest of the group see the returned Airazor. There were several gasps of surprise on both the part of many of the gathered Maximals and on Airazor's part. She had quickly found that many things had changed in her absence. Rhinox and Rattrap had not changed from the way she remembered them, but the other three were very different. One was a mostly white, with some reddish-brown colors in his armor, transmetal two male raptor, who she assumed to be Dinobot. He looked even more frightening then she remembered. The second was a transmetal raptor femmebot, who Airazor didn't know at all, and the third seemed to be a transmetal two spider femmebot, who Airazor guessed could only be Blackarachnia.

"Airazor, you're back!" Rattrap finally spoke with some degree of excitement.

Airazor nodded and turned to the three she didn't fully recognize and asked, "What happened to you all, or who are you if you weren't here when Tigatron and I were abducted?"

"I ended up on the wrong end of one of Megatron's experiments," Dinobot growled, "The result was this."

"I am Rapther," the female raptor answered, "And my pod was activated after you were abducted, and may I ask who you are?"

"What?" Airazor asked back.

Optimus then interrupted before any argument could breakout, "We did not mention your existence to Rapther, as no situation ever presented itself to try and rescue you. Rapther, this is Airazor. The Maximals only femmebot before you were activated. She had been abducted by the aliens that had first seeded this planet with energon not long before you came online."

"It is good that you escaped then," Rapther commented.

"If we may avoid sentimentalism, I'll give bird-girl my answer," Blackarachnia cut in, "I used the transmetal driver, an alien device Megatron had originally been playing with, which is the reason Dinobot got his little upgrade, on myself and viola."

"Why are you with the Maximals?" Airazor asked.

"Megatron's plan for victory will involve my death," Blackarachnia answered, "I don't want that."

"She also has a crush on Silverbolt," Rattrap spoke up with a snicker.

Blackarachnia turned to argue, but Optimus cut in to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Airazor has returned to us with some rather frightening revelations," Optimus sighed, "Ones that we all need to hear."

Airazor stepped forward and cleared her throat before speaking.

"The aliens that we have dealt with in the past do not like the fact that we have been fighting with the Predicons under Megatron on this planet," Airazor began, "This we all know. They are called the Vok and they have now taken the first steps to dealing with both us and the Predicons."

"They got another death ray or something?" Rattrap asked.

"If only it were that simple," Airazor sighed, "They have landed a spirit on this planet and have activated most, if not all the stasis pods on this planet, building up an army that will outnumber both us and the Predicons combined."

"My word," Rhinox gasped, "And we're spread thin trying to recover the stasis pods already! We need to get our teams back now!"

"That isn't all," Airazor sighed, "Only my spark was able to escape the aliens directly. They are currently combining parts of my old body with Tigatron's to create some new fuzor that they intend to be the general of the protoforms they've activated on this planet."

"What about Tigatron?" Rhinox asked.

"I do not know what they intend to do with his spark, but I'm certain that they will remove it from his body once they've completed their construction the new fuzor," Airazor sighed.

"Where is the alien force now?" Dinobot asked.

"On the continent to the west of this one," Airazor answered, "But I believe they will come here."

"Is there any way to break them free of the alien programming?" Rapther asked.

"I don't know," Airazor answered, "But we need to recall all the transformers sent out before they run across this army and are crushed."

Optimus nodded, "I'll try and contact Cheetor. Rhinox, you work to contact Silverbolt. Rattrap, see if you can get in touch with Depthcharge."

"No one needs to contact me," Depthcharge answered as he appeared with two transformers following him, one nearly as large as Optimus.

Depthcharge set down a stasis pod on the desk for all to see.

"I didn't quite understand all of what the bird has just said, but I can confirm that they're activating stasis pods," Depthcharge continued, "I activated Cybershark and Whaler here before I found this pod empty and with a chip that is neither Maximal nor Predicon origin."

Cybershark then handed the chip to Depthcharge who handed it to Optimus. Optimus looked at the chip with the symbol of a skull with 'hairs' encircling it and sighed.

"This confirms everything that Airazor's reported," Optimus sighed, "Come on Rhinox, we still need to contact Silverbolt and Cheetor."

**Space**

"Scavenger is beginning his march toward the Predicon Base," of the two present aliens announced.

"Excellent," the second alien responded, "he is right on time. Meanwhile, our general is finally ready."

The first moved to look at the new robot. It was definitely a fuzor and apparently had aspects of both a tiger and a hawk. The body hovered there as if it were nothing.

"At last we are ready," the first alien said triumphantly as it floated toward the body, "Now we shall deal with those who have contaminated our experiment at Nexus Earth."

"Yes," the second alien agreed, "For now, we have Tigerhawk!"

**To be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Wars and all characters and things related are copyright and trademark of Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment. This work, however, is the original work of the author.

Note: This story takes place shortly after "Transmetal Madness".

Stasis, Chapter 5

By TVfan

**Space**

"We now have our General," the first Vok alien said triumphantly at the transmetal two form that hovered directly in front of him and his partner.

"Yes," the second Vok nodded, "Tigerhawk will lead our forces to victory over those that disrupt our order!"

The eyes of the two aliens then glowed slightly and a single spark was removed from the chest of the newly created fuzor. Once the spark was removed, the two aliens flew into the body.

"Now to rally the army," Tigerhawk said in a cold and frightening voice.

With that, Tigerhawk zoomed off into the unknown leaving the spark that had been removed from the body sitting where it had been left. After a few seconds the spark then took off after the departing robot.

**The Site of the Darkside**

"NO!" Inferno gasped as he stared helplessly at the destroyed ruins of the Predicon base, "The Colony!"

"This is your great base?" Carpenter asked in a tone that indicated she wasn't impressed, "This useless pile of rubble?"

"Base was not like this when we left," Waspinator buzzed.

"The Maximals must have done this," Inferno growled, "They have destroyed the Colony and they will BURN for this!"

Inferno prepared to march off in the direction of the Ark, when Carpenter punched him in the back of the head, knocking the transmetal two fire ant to the ground.

"The two of you couldn't beat a single Maximal," Carpenter said bluntly, "What makes you think you could take them all on."

"The Maximals must pay for this!" Inferno growled back, gesturing to the ruins of the Predicon base.

"And pay they will," Carpenter answered, "But, drone, I am a queen. You are a worker, and you will do as I say. You will not go gallivanting off after the Maximals."

"Megatron is the Queen," Inferno said firmly.

"Megatron is male," Carpenter answered, "He should be a worker also. Besides, if he is your official leader, shouldn't he know that his base has been destroyed?"

"Dragonbot will not like this," Waspinator pointed out.

"The Royalty must know of the Maximals treachery," Inferno sighed as he looked down for a moment, and then prepared to take off in search of where he thought Megatron would be.

"Can't you scavenge up some sort of communications device?" Carpenter questioned in a commanding voice, "We have no idea where this Megatron is. Flying around and looking for him will do you no good either."

"I was never assigned to do communications work," Inferno answered.

"Waspinator does not understand," Waspinator added.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Carpenter mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Inferno questioned.

Carpenter sighed, "I'll put together a communications device. Hopefully we'll be able to contact Megatron. Could you two maintain a defensive perimeter around this area?"

Inferno then nodded, "Yes. You build a communications system. Contact Megatron."

Carpenter sighed again and transformed to her robot mode and began to maneuver through the damaged ruins of the former Predicon base.

**The Ark**

"There," Rhinox sighed as he plugged another set of wires into the main communications panel, "I think I've gotten enough power to the ships radio that we can contact the remaining patrol teams that we have out there."

"Can we contact Megatron?" Optimus asked from behind him, "We may need his help in fighting the aliens off."

"Given that we've destroyed the Darkside, I doubt that would be wise," Rhinox answered, "All we can do is warn him, and he won't come to us asking for a truce right away. And once he learns that his ship has been destroyed and that we have Sentinel again, he wouldn't agree to help us, even if he were the only Predicon on this planet."

Optimus only sighed, "Very well. Try and contact Cheetor first. With his speed, he's likely gone the farthest."

Rhinox nodded and pressed a few buttons on the Ark's communications console.

"This is the Ark to Cheetor," Rhinox spoke, "Come in Cheetor."

Rhinox and Optimus got a few seconds worth of static before they finally heard some answer come through.

"This is Cheetor," Cheetor answered, "How did you guys contact me?"

"We've managed to boost the power to the radio," Rhinox answered.

"Great," Cheetor answered.

"How many pods have you activated?" Optimus asked.

"Only two," Cheetor answered, "I've got a butterfly femmebot, Flutter, and a turtle-bot, Boxcon. All the stasis pod signals I'm getting are coming from the areas Southeast and the East of my current location. We're headed that way now."

"Cancel that," Optimus ordered, "We've run across some new problems."

"Like what?" Cheetor asked.

"I'll tell you once you get back," Optimus sighed, "Just head back here."

"Right Optimus," Cheetor acknowledged, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

With that the radio line went back to static as Cheetor broke off his contact with them. Both Optimus and Rhinox sighed.

**Jungle**

Silverbolt considered it a great stroke of luck that his group had come across two stasis pods laying side by side along the jungle floor. Both were in excellent condition, which was surprising, considering that the trees around them had taken considerable damage from the two pods crashing to earth.

"How do you activate them?" Snowstalker asked, "We could help you."

"It's rather simple," Silverbolt answered and then pressed a button on the first stasis pod to show the other Maximals with him to illustrate his point.

The pod's computerized voice then broke into its boring set of instructions that were followed by Silverbolt in activating the first pod. Snowstalker and Stagstripe then mimicked the original Maximal fuzor in activating the second pod. After a few seconds both pod hatches opened slightly and the transformers inside began to crawl out of their pods. The first to emerge was a large elephant transformer, whose weight practically crushed his own pod. The second was brown fruit bat was rather quiet.

"Packadex, MAXIMIZE!" the large elephant transformer announced and took his robot form, transforming much the same way that Rhinox did.

"Nightscream, MAXIMIZE!" the fruit bat transformer announced and changed to his robot mode, much the same way that Airazor transforms.

"Welcome to the Maximals," Silverbolt greeted the two new transformers.

The two then looked up to see Silverbolt, Stagstripe, Squeak, and Snowstalker. They then stopped to look at each other.

"Thank you," Nightscream eventually answered, "Where are we?"

"We're on the planet Earth," Silverbolt answered, "But we're in its prehistoric period, so humanity is yet to evolve and the Great War has not officially begun yet."

"Why are we here?" Packadex asked, "Earth is a Cybertron protectorate, but is not to be a colony."

"A rogue Predicon, Megatron, came here to gather enough energon to restart the Great War and to try and change history if he couldn't do that," Silverbolt continued to explain, "We are here to stop him."

"Predicons," Nightscream growled, "Who needs them."

Silverbolt was about to answer when a voice cut him off. He was surprised to find it was Optimus coming over the radio.

"Silverbolt are you there?" Optimus asked, "This is Optimus."

"Silverbolt here," Silverbolt answered, "What is it?"

"I need you and any protoforms you've activated to return to the Ark right away," Optimus answered, "We've got a new set of problems."

"What kind of problems?" Silverbolt asked curiously.

"Alien," Optimus sighed as his transmission ended.

Silverbolt sighed and then turned to other Maximals with him, "It appears that our mission is now over."

"He said the word 'Ark'," Packadex said in a puzzled voice, "Why? We signed on with the ship Axalon."

"It's a long story," Silverbolt answered, "I'll tell you about it on the way, but we need to get going."

**Desert**

Terrorsaur settled down to the ground and Octopix and Stingfin landed beside him. Devil and Rampage came up along the ground to sit beside the transmetal two Predicon. They had found another stasis pod sitting alone in the middle of a desert. There were a few animals that seemed to scurry around rocks and so forth. Most appeared to be insects or other bugs.

"Another new transformer for Megatron's band of misfits," Rampage grumbled as he settled down to watch Terrorsaur activate the protoform.

Terrorsaur ignored the crab's comment and set to work activating the stasis pod. He barely paid attention to the pod's computerized voice as he replaced the Maximal chip with that of a Predicons. After a few seconds the pod lid opened and a black colored spider crawled out.

"Not another spider!" Rampage exclaimed.

"Redback, TERRORIZE!" the transformer announced and took her robot mode.

The spider's eight beastmode legs fused to become it's two robot mode legs. Her abdomen split open to release her robot mode arms and formed into extra hip armor for her hips. Her beast mode's 'head' then folded down to let her robot mode head emerge, which didn't look a think like Blackarachnia's head before she became a transmetal two.

"At least you don't look like Blackarachnia," Rampage grumbled.

"Should I?" Redback asked.

"No," Rampage growled.

"No fighting now," Terrorsaur commented as he checked his detection gear.

Strangely, Terrorsaur couldn't find the signal of any stasis pods still out there. It surprised him, because as he was sure the Maximals had to have made some feeble attempt, he was sure they could not have activated all them. He then got on a special radio link he shared with Scorpinok.

"Terrorsaur to Scorpinok, do you read me?" Terrorsaur asked into his radio.

"Yes," Scorpinok answered, "What is your status?"

"I've activated four stasis pods, but I've run into a rather interesting problem?" Terrorsaur reported, "Can you detect any stasis pod signals?"

There was silence on Scorpinok's line for a few moments before the transmetal two scorpion answered, "No. I'm not getting any readings either."

"Should we keep looking?" Terrorsaur asked.

"We need to report this Megatron, and return to base," Scorpinok answered, "Something just doesn't seem right concerning all of this."

"Right," Terrorsaur answered and shut off his radio link.

The Predicon clone then turned to others that were with him.

"We are returning to the Darkside," Terrorsaur ordered, "So let's go."

He then took his beast mode and flew off. Stingfin and Octopix flew after him while Devil and Redback hopped onto Rampage's back, who took his vehicle mode and they all roared off along the desert ground.

**Elsewhere**

Scavenger sat quietly on a large rock as all the Vok acolytes gathered around him to wait for the arrival of Tigerhawk. Standing before him were two monkey transformers that were newly joined. The male, Optimus Minor was very quiet, while the femmebot, Chatter, was quite boastful.

"How much longer until the General arrives?" Thunderfoot asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Patience," Scavenger said in a calm voice, "He is already on his way, and the Maximals and Predicons are doomed."

**Cliffside**

Megatron landed on the edge of a cliff to see a few Maximal forms headed south across the ocean. One appeared to be swimming while the other two appeared to be flying, although one had to circle periodically to let the others catch up. He could hear the sound of the other Predicons that were with him catching up to his position, but the Predicon tyrant paid them little attention.

"The Maximals have sent out their own little recovery team," Megatron mused in an almost amused voice.

"Too bad they're out of range though," Quickstrike grumbled.

"You'll get your chance to shoot them," Megatron said with a smile, "But later."

"But we outnumber them," Jawbreaker commented, "And I can swim. We can drive them into Quickstrike and Spine."

"And I can fly," Pestilence added.

"Patience," Megatron ordered firmly, "I would prefer to wait until we place weapons that we can use to threaten the destruction of the Ark. The Maximals will then be obliged to attack us on ground that we chose."

Spine was about to comment the private radio link that Megatron shared with the two transmetal two clones that served him activated. Megatron calmly pressed his communicator button.

"This is Megatron," the Predicon tyrant spoke into his radio.

The clone that was contacting him was Scorpinok.

"Megatron, I have to report something to you," Scorpinok said in a somewhat urgent voice.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"First, I'm afraid the Maximals have successfully activated at least some of their stasis pods," Scorpinok reported, "Silverbolt and a new Maximal fuzor defeated Inferno's team and activated a stasis pod a mountainous region that I am currently in."

Megatron returned his optics to the three Maximals heading south across the ocean.

"I am aware of Maximal attempts to interfere with my plans," Megatron answered, "How many stasis pods have you activated?"

"Tarantulus and I have activated two pods," Scorpinok answered, "One is some kind of viper and the other is a camel. Inferno and Waspinator had activated one pod when they were defeated. An extremely feisty female ant."

Megatron frowned, but did not say anything for a few moments. After a few moments he did speak in a rather confident voice.

"Add those to the pods that Quickstrike and I have activated we have six new Predicons," Megatron spoke, "Which is more then the four that the Maximals have activated."

"There is where the real problem lies," Scorpinok said weakly.

"What?" Megatron growled into his radio.

"Check your own signal tracers," Scorpinok warned, "Mine is not registering that there are any more stasis pods out there to be activated. And I find it hard to believe that Rampage and Terrorsaur or any teams that the Maximals have sent out have activated all of them."

"Are you saying that there is someone else on this planet?" Megatron questioned.

"I do not know, lord Megatron," Scorpinok answered, "But something or someone has either activated those remaining pods or changed their codes. If some one else has landed, we are too spread out to deal with any threat adequately."

"Contact Terrorsaur," Megatron ordered, "Tell him to return to base."

"Already done, sir," Scorpinok answered.

"Good," Megatron nodded, "My group is on its way back as well. We will talk with Ravage and see if he detected anything."

"Yes, sir," Scorpinok answered and then cut off his transmission.

Megatron then turned to the Predicons standing around him and began walking toward them slowly.

"What do we do now, boss?" Quickstrike asked.

"We return to base," Megatron answered.

The group had only managed a few steps before a voice echoed over Megatron's radio and was etched with static.

"Hello?"

"Yes, who is this?" Megatron questioned back into his radio.

"I am called Carpenter," the voice answered, "I believe this is Megatron?"

"Yes," Megatron answered, "What do you want?"

"Are you the one that planned the current operation that the Predicons on this planet are undertaking?" Carpenter asked.

"Yes," Megatron answered, somewhat curious.

"Am I also to assume you are the commander of a crashed warship called the Darkside?" Carpenter asked again.

"Yes," Megatron answered, wanting to know what the femmebot was talking about.

"Am I also to assume you are the one who so foolishly left it unguarded?" Carpenter questioned.

"What!" Megatron growled back angrily.

He didn't get an answer from Carpenter as the sound of arguing and the sounds of shoving echoed over his radio. When he heard someone speaking again, it was Inferno that was talking.

"I apologize, Royalty," Inferno spoke, "She does not know her place yet."

"Ah, Subcommander," Megatron spoke, "Good to hear you are still online. Now what in Cybertron's name is going on?"

"Royalty," Inferno spoke urgently, "The Maximals have destroyed the Colony!"

"What?" Megatron roared while knocking Quickstrike over in his rage.

"We returned to find the Colony destroyed, Royalty," Inferno answered, "Nothing but wreckage."

"Where is Ravage?" Megatron demanded, "I want an explanation! He was supposed to be guarding the base!"

"There was no sign of Ravage anywhere in the area, Royalty," Inferno answered, "Shall I dispatch a search party?"

"No," Megatron ordered, "The other groups and mine are on their way back. Remain where you are until we arrive."

"Yes, Royalty," Inferno answered.

**The Ark**

Airazor stood silently staring up the stasis-locked body of Optimus Prime. The falcon-transformer was still amazed that her faction was now operating out of the very base that the Autobots had used in the initial stages of the Great War against the Decepticons. At the same time she still felt troubled by all the changes that she had missed. Dinobot had become a transmetal two, and was twice as frightening as she remembered him, and what frightened Airazor more was the fact that Rapther seemed to be a female version of him, almost. Blackarachnia had joined the Maximals as a 'rogue' Predicon. Depthcharge had abandoned his post to hunt Rampage on Earth with the Maximals. Much more had changed that she was sure she didn't know about yet. All these changes made Airazor feel somewhat out of place. And the fact that Vok were now coming to Earth in force didn't help her nerves any.

"It is an impressive sight," came Optimus's voice from behind her.

Airazor turned to look at the large Maximal commander and slowly nodded. She then returned her gaze toward the Autobot leader.

"It's the only thing that hasn't changed around here," Airazor commented.

"That can't be troubling you can it?" Optimus asked.

"It doesn't trouble me," Airazor answered, "But… I feel out of place here. You, Dinobot, Cheetor have all become transmetal twos. Blackarachnia's not only become a transmetal two but has defected to our side. On top of this, the war isn't about stopping Megatron anymore. It's about protecting Cybertron's very history. And on top of all of this the Vok are coming. That will complicate the entire situation."

Optimus was silent for a few moments while he watched Airazor then grip herself and look down.

"On top of this, Tigatron is still a Vok prisoner out there in the galaxy somewhere," Airazor said weakly.

"You love him, don't you?" Optimus asked.

"We were close yes," Airazor answered, "And I'd feel much better if he were here."

"I promise you that we'll try and find him when this is all over," Optimus promised, "In the meantime there are some things to be cheerful about."

"Like what?" Airazor asked back.

"All the groups that we sent out are on their way back and should be here relatively soon," Optimus answered, "Cheetor will surely be happy to see you again."

"He'll be saddened when he learns that Tigatron didn't return with me," Airazor reminded the Maximal leader, "But I suppose you're right. Although, I suppose he's more adult-like now."

"He has his moments," Optimus nodded.

Rhinox's voice then came on over the intercom interrupting their conversation.

"Optimus," Rhinox spoke, "Both Cheetor and Silverbolt's teams are within tracking range."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Optimus answered, and then said to Airazor, "Better get ready."

**Site of the Predicon Base**

Megatron gasped at the site where his ship had crashed when the Beast Wars began. All of the other Predicons that had returned or were new to the site were also shocked by what they saw. Other then the single communications panel that Carpenter had erected, there was nothing that could be defined as usable, unless it received a massive overhaul and rebuilding.

The others were silent as Megatron began throwing pieces of the wreckage around, as if looking for something. Eventually the Predicon tyrant found what he was looking for. It was the remains of Ravage. While much of the black transmetal's armor had been dented by having so much of the former base on top of him, Megatron could easily see what killed him and how he had died. One of his hands and his head and been cut off. Not torn off as if some one had pulled them off, but cut off, as if a surgical laser knife had been used.

"Dinobot," Megatron growled in an angry voice.

"Where?" Quickstrike asked from the group of gathered Predicons.

Megatron looked up, realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"This was Dinobot's doing," Megatron answered, "He did this."

"Destroyed the base?" Tarantulus asked, "We hired him to fight the Maximals directly. He could not have destroyed this base. It might have been his idea, but he couldn't have destroyed the base on his own."

"The rat," Megatron snarled, "Both shall pay for this!"

There were a few mumbles from the newer Predicons, although Megatron couldn't hear what was said exactly. He ignored them and looked over the destroyed ruins of the Darkside. He was eventually interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"The Royalty will triumph!" Inferno announced from his position, "All we need is a new Colony?"

"Triumph?" Rampage argued, "We've been lead to defeat!"

Inferno turned to fire on Rampage while the others looked on. Terrorsaur prepared to torture Rampage through the crab's spark, but Megatron successfully stopped them by raising one hand.

"A new base is in order after this," Megatron answered, "yes."

The Predicon tyrant then turned to Tarantulus.

"And I know who can provide us with one," Megatron smiled.

Tarantulus gulped.

**The Ark**

"Airazor!" Cheetor exclaimed when he saw Airazor standing at the head of the conference table, "You're back!"

"Yes," Airazor sighed as she watched Cheetor's group followed by Silverbolt's group walk into the Ark's main conference room.

"It is good to see that you have escaped the prison that those aliens held you in," Silverbolt spoke up as he moved to present his own report.

"Thank you, Silverbolt, I presume?" Airazor responded.

"Yes, Madame," Silverbolt bowed slightly.

"Is Tigatron with you?" Cheetor asked.

"No," Airazor sighed, "He's still a prisoner."

Cheetor didn't answer.

"May we get to introducing ourselves here, before Airazor informs you of why I called you all back?" Optimus urged to try and get things moving along.

Everyone nodded and slowly the Maximals went through introducing themselves. The Maximals that were in the Ark introduced themselves first before the Cheetor and Silverbolt's groups introduced themselves. This was mostly to allow the new Maximals to know the names of the other new Maximals and those that had been there since the beginning of the Beast Wars. There were some surprises as when Snowstalker said her name, she made both Cheetor and Airazor blink for a moment. Once the introductions were all over there was a silence as Airazor prepared to repeat her warning about the Vok.

"For those of you that are newly joined to our faction, this will be new information for you," Airazor began, "For you and Silverbolt, this will probably be old information. A powerful race of aliens, known only as the Vok, have been offended by our war with the Predicons. While they hold the Predicons responsible, they are going to destroy both of our factions."

Cheetor and Silverbolt gasped in shock.

"They have taken my old body and Tigatron's to create a powerful fuzor to lead their forces on this planet," Airazor continued.

"They've landed an army?" Stagstripe asked nervously.

"Actually, we landed the army," Airazor answered, "They sent a scout ahead of their general to activate the crashed stasis pods on this planet. They are going to use most of our crashed stasis pods to destroy both of our factions, and as far as I know, their general is on his way."

**Space**

An energy wave slowly approached the blue-green planet from space, moving at warp speed. It slowly entered the atmosphere at a specific point and then accelerated once it had its position locked in. As it neared the earth's surface it slowed down to reveal Tigerhawk who was now hovering above his army. Scavenger stood waiting for him.

"Greetings, General," Scavenger said, "And welcome to Earth. I trust your journey was swift."

Tigerhawk nodded, "I see you have gathered a large army. Well done, Scavenger. The Cybertronians will not stand a chance."

Scavenger nodded.

"I trust you have gathered all the blank protoforms that you found as well?" Tigerhawk asked.

"Yes," Scavenger answered, "They were abundant on the continent that I was activated on. They are buried underneath a mountain on that continent and the signal beacons have been removed. I can show them to you before we march on the Predicons."

"That will be good," Tigerhawk nodded, "But for now, let us celebrate the return of this planet to the Vok's order!"

The rest of the Vok's acolytes cheered at Tigerhawk's pronouncement.

**The End…? **


End file.
